Dearest
by Aiko1101
Summary: 8 year old Rin left behind by a demon known as Lord Sesshomaru, now her Journey will begin as a young normal mortal girl or will she experience a normal life? Wonders of her new journey - I do not own Inuyasha-
1. Chapter 1

Note: I Enjoyed remaking the first part of this story, I hope you enjoy it as well, let me know what you think J

 _8 year old Rin is running bare foot through the woods yelling Lord Sesshomaru name, "LORD SESSHOMARU". She continues to run blindly, not knowing his where about. Lord Sesshomaru please answer me! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you leave. Finally losing her breath she drops to her knees and scream his name._

 _"LORD SESSHOMARU"!_

 _Crying in deep sorrow and confusion, appear a blood thirsty demon. Rin eyes widen in fear staring at the demon as it comes closer to her, and before she could even blink the demon slashes at her, but quickly from behind 11 year old Kohaku takes his head. The demon drops to his knees on to his stomach. Then he rushes to her side;_

 _"Are you okay Rin"_

 _Yes I'm fine; if it wasn't for you I would be a goner._

 _Kohaku gently smiles at her and says "it's too dangerous for you to be out here, you know that right. Come back to the village so we can celebrate Naraku defeat. I mean with him gone along with the Shikon jewel everything is back to normal now, we can all live in peace. Rin pushes him away and says maybe I don't want things back to normal! She runs off toward the village in water fall tears. Kohaku rushes behind her screaming her name "Rin" wait one sec._

 _Lord Sesshomaru creeps within the shadow of the trees as he witnessed what happen, he whispers to himself as the wind blows towards the village. The harshness of my disappearance from you is necessary; you no longer need protection Rin, this is best, for now on we walk different paths. One day, I hope you could forgive me. Then within a heartbeat he was gone._

 _"Back at the village"_

 _A couple of hours later on a night full of stars with a slight breeze, Rin, Kohaku and Kaede is sitting around the fire taking in everything that has happen with Naraku._

 _But Rin still appears to be saddened from earlier. Kaede looks in her direction and asks "will you be alright child?" Rin held her legs to her chest and buried her chin in her knees and replies to Kaede, "I guess so". Kaede hearted Rin, showed her sympathy and provided her words of wisdom; fate doesn't ask what thou want. Rin sits in confusion," so what does that mean." What I'm trying to say child, Sesshomaru has already served his purpose, it was to protect you for the months you needed the most and you were destined to live in this village for a second chance at life._

 _"Rin Sighed, but even so Kaede, he didn't even say goodbye with tears forming from her eyes. Then Rin looked over to Kaede and said now what? Kaede grin, well child don't think you're going to be a lazy bone staying here, don't fear I will teach you different poisons and herbs of these lands and you will also learn how to defend yourself so I will be teaching you archery as well. Rin snugged her knees close to her face, feeling unsure about her new journey. Kohaku placed his hand on Rins back and said to her don't worry Rin I will always be here for you as a friend, you're not alone. I understand how hard it is, especially how he vanished without a word or sound, not even a warning right after Naraku's defeat, I guess in some ways he knew protecting you wasn't needed anymore so he left. Rin appears angry, she tears up and blurts out I could never forgive him for what he did. I hate Lord Sesshomaru! Then she runs off towards Kaede's home. Kohaku attempted to chase her but Kaede stops him. "Let her be child, give her time she need to be alone". I know Kaede it's just hard to see her like this as he watches her slowly disappear in the distance._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Between 3 years of Naraku defeat and present day, Lord Sesshomaru feels as though his time is at a standstill with nothing else to accomplish. Standing near a cliff side watching life pass by, Sesshomaru is contemplating his next move, and as of lately he's been feeling regretful leaving Rin behind like he equipped. Therefore Sesshomaru decided to send a present to Rin as an apology, he tells Jaken to find Rin a nice-looking Kimono and deliver the gift on his behalf. Jaken mouth dropped to the ground with his eyes bucked staring at Sesshomaru in pure shock. Sesshomaru notice Jaken hasn't responded, so he glanced behind him wondering why Jaken is quiet, and sees him with an idiotic look on his face, he turned back around and smiled, "Jaken are you surprise?"

"No, Me Lord, -well I don't mean no, - but yes me Lord a gift? After 3 years? "

Are you saying it's too late, that I am no longer capable or need to do such a thing?

"Jaken" gasp" no me Lord that's not what I'm saying, you're capable of many things just not that, -sorry that's not what I wanted to say,- I mean you're capable, it's just that I didn't think you would inquire such behavior, not that there's anything wrong with it."

Sesshomaru ignores Jaken and leaps' off the cliff leaving him behind. Jaken utters, I think I just shorten my life by 100 years, "ugh" me Lord has grown soft watching after that stupid child, and why am I stuck with mandatory duty I can be doing more productive things with Me Lord. Sigh, stupid girl I still have to do things for her even when she's gone, there's no way of getting away, and then he flies off with A-UN on his way searching for a gift.

Jaken finally arrives to a Male Merchant. When the Merchant notices Jaken coming his way, he says oh no a demon, then attempted to escape. Jaken expresses to him, hold on one moment I'm here to buy a gift chasing down the merchant.

"Please don't hurt me demon"

I have no interest in killing you I'm here to buy a mere kimono nothing else. "So what do I have to spring to buy this gift?" The Merchant shaky voice says to him, are you sure you won't kill me with a concern look in his face? Jaken bald his fist, I don't have time for this insolence; I will kill you if you don't change the subject, with little patients in his voice. Very well, are you buying this gift for your demon lover, little demon? My name is Jaken and I am not fortunate enough to have a demon woman fall in love with me for none of them care for a demon toad! Merchant smirks and says yes that's true your head does wear an ugly face. Jaken patience just snapped he holds out his two headed staff in pure irritation, I will burn you alive. The merchant surrenders holding his hands up, okay I do have one task you can succeed for me. There's a small lake from here that is part of the ocean, and it's this demon Water God who insist on not letting me fish there. If you get rid of the Water God, then I will give you the kimono. Jaken frowned, you stupid Merchant is you insane that job is not worth a Kimono! Jaken quickly buried in his thoughts; not like I have a choice, if I don't do it there's no telling what Lord Sesshomaru will do to me. Jaken starts imaging Sesshomaru saying to him" you didn't deliver the gift? Off with your head!" Jaken giddier then snapped out of it. Fine I'll do it, what direction is this place; the merchant tells him its north from here. So Jaken went north.

When Jaken arrived he disturbs the water with his two headed staff to lure out the Water God demon. The Water God appeared," little demon why do you disturb my waters," Jaken corrects the Water God; my name is Jaken, then his eyes widen as it appear to be a beautiful woman. Jaken says you're beautiful drooling over her. The Water God blushes, such flattery but sure that's not why you come. Jaken becomes unsure; I suppose not, there's a merchant that is south from here requested for me to destroy you. The Water God is stunned and says is that so, you're here to destroy me, well raise you're staff. "Jaken held his hand out like a stop sign," I will not, now that I have seen you I have no attention to fight. The Water God looked intrigue, Oh, well Jaken what business do you have with me. Jaken buried in his thoughts for a brief second "she remembered my name" then he informed her that it is hard for the merchant to fish here. Why? This is true Jaken, because he's trying to eat my servants. Jaken held his fist to his chin "I see", is all the fish in the water your servants. No Jaken just the koi fish. Okay Water God, well if he doesn't eat your koi will you allow him to fish here? The Water God is thinking briefly, and then she says for you Jaken yes he can fish here only if he doesn't eat my koi. Jaken blushes and said understood, I will relay the message. The Water God hesitated but still called out to him, wait Jaken, would you like to accompany me for the rest of your life. Jaken face turns red, I would love to be by your side, because you are incredibly beautiful, but my loyalty at this day and age is with Lord Sesshomaru, never the less I will visit you as much as needed. The Water God blushes," oh Jaken" and kissed him on his cheek. Jaken walks away imitating Sesshomaru with his head held high feeling good that a woman demon actually love him. The Water God shrieks for Jaken," I will be waiting for your return."

When Jaken arrived back to the Merchant, he tells him the Water God will let you fish, only if you don't fish for her koi. The Merchant gasp and said no deal they're the best. Jaken raised an eyebrow, I'm sorry maybe I didn't make myself clear you will not fish for the koi and if you try I will burn you alive and let them eat your remains now give me the kimono. The merchant appeared fearful, okay, okay don't eat koi got it, here take this white kimono it's made with the finest threads now please just don't kill me, Jaken shacks his head; stupid human and flies off with A-UN. Jaken looks at A-Un, let's camp for the night.

Later that night Jaken set up fire for him and A-UN thinking about that Merchant reaction. This is why humans and demons aren't supposed to be friends because the good is unseen in some of us. They put us under one category and that's murderous, but yet Lord Sesshomaru who cares deeply for a mere human child and the child cares for him, but then again that's all she knew was a demon and scared of humans but once she practices living with humans again it will change, she will for sure forget about Lord Sesshomaru because the human race are weak minded. Any who, I will set off my journey tomorrow morning to deliver Rin's gift; tonight I sleep and dream about my Water God.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Sun peeks over the lands. Jaken and A-UN is headed towards Kaede village to deliver the gift. When he arrived, he notices Kaede in the field and hid in the trees to check the scene before making a move. He starts to search for Rin, but doesn't see her; he only spotted Kaede who's in the field picking crops. Then he hears a soft voice calling out to the old priestess.

"Kaede do you need help?"

"Of course not child, you can't be the only one working, I am very old woman so I have to move around, this is my little exercise she chuckles, I need it , smiling at 11 year old Rin. Okay Kaede just let me know if you need me. Jaken eyes widen, is that 8 year old Rin, well she's gotten a little bigger; I suppose it has been 3 years and she seems... she seems happy. Then he continues to listen to their conversation

Well Kaede I'm going down by the river today to meet up with my new friends from the village. I'm teaching them survival skills for fun and practice my archery; I've gotten pretty good at it you know "she smiles". Well alright Rin but don't stay out to long the last thing we want is you getting into danger by some demon or bandit. I won't Kaede and besides any demon or bandit come after me will get a taste of my arrow, then Rin stroll off. Rin meets up with her friends Mayu and Satoru by the river side. Rin greets them, Hi, today is a beautiful day the sun is shining, I mean what Kaede was talking about anyway; it's to pretty out here for anything bad to happen. Mayu smiled, your right about that, so Kaede is worried about you leaving huh. I guess so Mayu; anyway it's time to teach. Rin is teaching her friends how to swim, catch fish, make fire and also she's getting her archery practice done. Mayu asked Rin how do you know so much about this with Satoru listening. Rin explained to Mayu that her parents died 3years ago so she had no choice but to learn how to survive, and then one day a demon let me follow him, but I was being nice so I guess it paid off. Mayu eyes widen in shock, Wow really a demon! He didn't try to kill you! Rin looked confused and said No! He was nice to me all of sudden and he protected me. Mayu looked at Rin as if she was lying but then said; Wow Rin, you're brave.

Meanwhile during their conversation a demon is lurking nearby called the "Mistress Centipede" ready to attack the 3 of them. The Demon slowly watches the children before it makes it move. Satoru heard something moving in the bushes, Rin did you hear that? "I didn't hear anything," hey Satoru don't try and get out of swimming you're learning today. Satoru scratches his head with guilt look on his face, honest Rin I'm not trying to ditch swimming. Then Satoru turn to where he heard the noise with a concern look in his eyes, and as soon as he turned back around the Centipede leaped from the bushes and rammed Satoru who went flying into the water. Without hesitation Rin dived in behind him, and Mayu manage to escape toward the village to get some help.

Satoru was screaming for help streaming down the rocky river, Rin mange to grab him and swim back to push him on land, Satoru was trying to catch his breath, and when Rin was attempting to climb out of the water so she can rush to get her bow, the Mistress Centipede rammed her back into the water, the Centipede disappeared after attacking, Rin was searching for the demon under water. Suddenly the demon returned from what it seems to be nowhere and rammed her again, this time Rin hits her head on a boulder under water that knocked her unconscious. Kohaku wasn't far from the river and felt Rin is in danger, therefore he rushes to her, soon as he made it, without hesitation he dives under water, grabs Rin and slashes the Centipede from the water. He lays Rin down, look toward the Centipede, you are no competition for me and you couldn't have picked the worse girl to attack, I will not waste my time on a weak pathetic demon like yourself then chargers the Centipede with his kusarigama splitting the demon down the middle, defeating the monster. He grabs Rin holding her in his arms attempting to wake her up. Kaede finally made it to Rin; she takes Rin from him trying to wake her up with this disgusting medicine. Rin makes a frowny face, cough a bit and finally open her eyes." Kaede what happen." A demon attacked you Rin. "Really Kaede," and then Rin fainted again. Kaede informs Kohaku, she will be fine she just needs rest. He glances at Kaede with a disappointed look, "Rin need to be more careful she has already died twice, if she dies the third time there's no way of bringing her back and I will only hate myself because I have failed being her protector." Kaede nods her head, I understand but with these demons still lurking around it's almost impossible to keep out of danger. "Yea I know, maybe I should move here to stay closer to her." Kohaku carries her back to the village while in deep thought, "I will protect her I just need to get stronger first, leave for a while to build my strength that's my mission." When the made it back to the village he laid her down and said to her, I will become stronger for you Rin just give me time, and he left.

Jaken buried in his thoughts as he witness the attack. It seems even though Me Lord is distant from her she is still in danger. Now I am unsure if I should leave her or not. Then he stares at A-UN and came up with a brilliant idea. Maybe if I leave him here to protect her from the forest then no demons would attack the village, also I shouldn't make notice of myself, Rin is happy here if I give her this gift now it will give her hope of his return instead of an apology. So I've decided A-UN you watch over Rin from the forest no demons may enter this village. I will return back to Lord Sesshomaru with my decision. Then Jaken appeared fearful, I hope he doesn't kill me. So he drop the gift off with her anyway but didn't let himself be seen, he felt its best this way as he watches Rin rest.

"Back at the village"

Later that night, Rin has finally awaken, she stares off with uncertainty in her eyes, feeling as though she's forgotten something but doesn't remember what she's forgotten; Rin notices her beautiful white kimono that is off to the side of her, she grabs it with a confused face. Kaede asks her, what's wrong child? Rin responds, is this mine? Kaede doesn't answer; she is speechless because she never seen it before then she snapped out of it to tell Rin; I'm not sure child I assume you retrieved it earlier but now that I think about it you never went to a merchant, maybe it's a gift from Lord Sesshomaru? Rin stared at Kaede, then ask Lord Sesshomaru who is he? Kaede eyes widen, noticing it seems Rin lost her memory, then answers, it's an old friend of yours don't you remember? No, unfortunately I don't. Rin buried in her thoughts; I mean should I remember? Is it important that I do?

Jaken over hears their conversation peeking through the window, so Rin has lost her memory of Lord Sesshomaru. Well this is disturbing news; I will keep this little piece of information to me, Lord Sesshomaru is better off he's becoming weak. Jaken heads back.

-Jaken in Sesshomaru presence-

"So Jaken did you deliver the gift and where's A-UN?"

Well you see me Lord, Rin is still encountering danger so I left A-UN to guard the forest so no demons will attack her.

"And the gift?"

She has the gift

"Very well then let's go- Sesshomaru leaps off"

Phew, that's a relief; I'll leave out the minor details for later, its best this way as he stares off into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _Chapter 4 Part 1_

 _10 years later._

 _It's been 10 full long years and Sesshomaru has forgotten all about Rin only a mere child he protected in the past. Currently he's been staring off into the deep blue clear sky near an ocean where the sky looks even bluer. Sesshomaru been dazing off a lot lately and somehow he can't get away from it, then suddenly "Jaken singing"_

 _"My lonely nights are over bearing, but I still love you"_

 _Sesshomaru glances behind him looking at Jaken with the most irritated confused look on his face,_

 _"Jaken still singing" -please, one day Water God I will be by your side-_

 _Sesshomaru calls Jaken name_

 _"Jaken still singing" -and it will be the most gracious day"_

 _Sesshomaru punches Jaken over the head._

 _"Oh I'm sorry, yes me Lord?_

 _Stop that_

 _"Yes me Lord"_

 _Sesshomaru smirks and turned his head. Jaken you're free to do what you please I will be back later at this very spot._

 _"Where are you going me Lord?"_

 _For answers_

 _"What type of answers? Sesshomaru ignores him and flew off"_

" _Back at the village"_

 _Today is Rin twenty first birthday; Kaede asks her do you want a party Rin?_

 _"I'm not sure Kaede, I mean who will come."_

 _Everyone Rin, all your friends like Kohaku, Mayu, Satoru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and the villagers._

 _"Wow Kaede that's a lot of people"_

 _Non sense child these precious times are important to be with your friends._

 _" I guess so Kaede" Rin buried in her thoughts; it's important but I barely remember how I meet any of them I mean I'm not even sure how I ended up in this village, sigh, I guess I have to put the past aside it's been 10 years, I just need to be happy where I am._

 _Kaede meets up with Kagome to ask for help. Kagome did not hesitate to say yes, Kaede I will be more than happy to help, and then she asked I notice you're inviting everyone but Sesshomaru, should we try to reach him? Kaede tells her it's unnecessary to invite him because it's been 10years Rin still doesn't remember, honestly what's the point. Kagome feels stupid for asking the question, that's right I completely forgot, poor Rin. Kaede tells Kagome, inform the guest to not mention Sesshomaru. Will do Kaede!_

" _Later that night"_

 _The entire guest is sitting around the fire including Rin, talking and laughing. Kagome mention how about we all sing the happy birthday song! Rin asks, what's a birthday song? Well Rin it's a song to sing when you're celebrating someone's birthday. Everyone sing after me and Inuyasha said here we go. Kagome mean mugs him, and he ducks behind Miroku and tells her to continue. Kagome said right, anyway. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, AND MANY MORE YEARS TO COME RIN! Rin; awe thanks Kagome "with a smile" it feels so good I have everyone here with me, I don't remember much of my past but at this period of my life I am so thrilled to have friends as such as you guys. I wouldn't replace you for the world. Shippo utters expect Sesshomaru, Kagome gasp and shouts Shippo name. Shippo looked confused, what I say, what I say? Inuyasha hits Shippo over the head and calls him an idiot. Rin asks whose Sesshomaru? Miroku set Shippo tail on fire to change the subject, then Inuyasha tries the wind scar to get rid of the fire but Shippo runs away screaming someone help me. Everyone laughs except Rin, confusion over came her mind._

 _Meanwhile_

 _Temporarily, Sesshomaru left behind Jaken so he could seek out Mimisenri, he finally detected him. Mimisenri is surrounded by water and mist deep in the mountains. Sesshomaru you're the one who is not easily predicted and is most powerful. What honor do I have of meeting you tonight? Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow becoming annoyed, Are you trying to mock me Mimisenri, I am aware you have ears of a thousand miles and wisdom, my purpose is to be Emperor. Mimisenri show no reaction but stands in peace, I see Sesshomaru; you have not change even though you are the strongest of this world yet you still seek more power, more control. Spare me the lecture Mimisenri. Very well Sesshomaru, the humans of these lands are weak and easily conquered, they will follow the most superior of this world, spare them for it is impossible to bring harm toward you. But the demons of this world need a little more convincing overpower them and turn them into slaves, force them to build your empire. Sesshomaru buried in his thoughts for a brief moment "interesting". Our meeting here is over, Sesshomaru flown off towards the direction of the moon._


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

_CHAPTER 4 PART 2_

 _Rin and Kaede are sitting on the front porch watching the moon;_

 _It's beautiful Kaede,_

 _"Yes child"_

 _Rin glances over to Kaede smirking then gaze back towards the moon, you know Kaede I'm no child, I'm becoming a bit older now._

 _"Kaede chuckled, you're only twenty one, you're something similar to a big grown child, and they both chuckled."_

 _Kaede, I will be moving out soon I need a place of my own._

 _"Kaede eyes widen; well if that's the path you choose I won't stop you."_

 _Rin frowned up trying to figure out something,_

 _"What's the matter Rin?"_

 _It feels as though I'm having déjà vu, like I've heard you say those words before. Kaede remains silent just staring at her._

 _Well anyway, I will be leaving in a week or so, I'm moving to the cabin that's on the outskirts of this village next to a small stream that passes through, a little old man has passed and I inherit his home, he was telling me he favored you Kaede, Kaede blushed that old fool. They both chuckled again, I'm proud of you Rin; you have come a long way._

 _Thanks Kaede, smiling and continued to look towards the moon._

 _The next morning, Rin is out hunting for deer with her bow and arrow, over the years she is very skilled now. Kaede is much older and is unable to hunt for the both of them so Rin has taken over the job._

 _Rin spots a deer; she stoops down to creep upon it attempting to be very quiet, she hold up her bow to take the shot, until something rapidly run passed her, scaring the deer off, Rin attempted to take the shot anyway but misses. She lowers her bow in disappointment, and an anonymous person speaks;_

 _"You know you almost shot me with that arrow". Rin turns around because the voice seems to be coming from behind her, and it's Kohaku holding her arrow. Rin snatches the arrow;_

 _You made me lose my meal._

 _Kohaku grin and said no I didn't. He moves over to the side and the deer is laying there lifeless, "I got it for you."_

 _Rin smile looking slightly impressed, thanks Kohaku. She attempted to pick it up, Kohaku stops her,_

 _"No have it", so you do this only a daily,_

 _No once a month, so passing through?_

 _"No Rin, I'm here to see my sister and her family, then Kohaku starts checking out Rin looking at her body figure, he nudge her, you know Rin you've grown a lot over the years, Rin looks back at Kohaku and nudge him, you have to, looks like you let your hair grow out as well, Kohaku starts blushing scratching his head, yea but I keep it in a ponytail._

 _When Rin and Kohaku made it back to the village, Kaede is sitting on the porch and hollers out to them;_

 _"It's a another beautiful day"_

 _When they made it to the porch Rin says yes it is, a nice day to hunt but someone interrupted it. Kohaku grins with guilt._

 _"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about,"_

 _Kaede stares at both of them and then says I'll leave you two alone. Rin "eyes widen" why you would do that? Kaede ignored her walking toward the field. Kohaku glances at Rin;_

 _I guess we're alone again,_

 _"I guess so" so, what are you doing with your time now and days?_

 _"Well I'm currently slaying demons",_

 _Rin is impressed; well that's an interesting job Kohaku._

 _What about you Rin? Nothing really just watching time passes by_

 _"Sounds lonely"_

 _I'm not lonely, I mean I don't mind it, I prefer to be alone,_

 _"Kohaku laughs out loud scratching his head."_

 _Rin stares at him in irritation; what's funny?_

 _"Oh nothing. Just very interesting and familiar sounding."_

 _Familiar? From what?_

 _Kohaku avoids her question, anyway I have to go I guess I'll see you around I hope, oh and one more thing Rin that bow and arrow is weak, you should use demon bones, I mean hunting is dangerous you can run into a demon in these trees. Rin seemed surprised and said well demons don't come to this village. Kohaku frowned at Rin in confusion, and then asked "what you mean?"_ Well, _I haven't seen a demon in the 10 years I've been here. Kohaku stared at Rin then said that's crazy; well anyway I have to go I guess I'll talk to you some other time, maybe tomorrow. "Tomorrow?" Aren't you far from here Kohaku?_

 _You will be worth the travel. You know Rin, if you let me I want to protect you and take care of you. But Kohaku I don't need protection. He smiles to himself, kissed her on the pond of her hand and walked off. Rin blushes and watches him leave, she smiles to herself, that's the first time a boy said something sweet to me and I actually took interest._


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 _A Man from Kaede village was wondering through the forest to chop wood for fire, when suddenly one of Naraku insects he left behind "Saimyosho", stung his neck, the Villager struggled back toward the village. He showed up to Kaede home, drop to his knees and said help me Persist, Kaede seen the insect thorn go inside his neck, she yelled_ for _Rin to come at once. Rin showed up and saw the man lying on the floor in pain;_

 _"Rin asks Kaede what happen"_

 _Saimyosho stung this man._

 _"Who's Saimyosho Kaede?"_

 _It's a poison insect from hell that a demon left behind after being killed._

 _Right before Rin was about to speak, Kaede cut her off, look child there is no time for conversation, this man is dying._

 _I don't understand what I can do. Kaede tells her go to Jinenji, get medicine to heal the poison man, also you shall return before sun down, HURRY CHILD!_

 _Rin set off on her journey towards the forest; she was thinking to herself "Saimyosho?" that name sound familiar, walking along the forest" Rin bumps into a frightening demon who lashes out at her, she ducks toward the ground, attempting to run away until she sees a flying two headed dragon she supposed, who flew over her, and killed the demon in one blow. The two headed dragon stop to look at Rin, he comes closer, Rin was scared so she ran and tripped over a large branch on the ground, the demon closes in on her, Rin flinches to cover her face, and the two headed dragon laid on her lap. She is surprised, I thought you were going to attack me but you're protecting me "with a smile" she stood up, told the two headed dragon thank you, and walks off. The dragon continued to follow her. I guess you want me to be your owner, alright then "she paused", well you need a name for sure; I will call you "A-Un". A-UN stopped to look at her in confusion, because that's his name already. Rin says, let's hurry A-Un I have to save a dying man, she climbs on A-Un back and take off to Jinenji village._

 _When Rin arrived, she saw Jinenji. Rin flies up to him and says, a man is dying in my village because he was stung by Saimyosho._

 _"Jinenji seemed confused" you don't remember Rin?_

 _Remember what?_

 _Rin you claimed the berries before years ago to help your demon friend; it's in the mountains up ahead from this village._

 _"A demon friend, I did?" I'm sorry I don't remember but I have to hurry, thanks for the information, she quickly takes off._

 _(Listen to music) – Inuyasha – Dearest / Futari No Kimochi (Violin)_

 _Rin and Ah-Un split up to find the berries quicker in the mountain. As Rin is strolling through the mountain she says to herself, I was here before? Why I don't remember, "howling interrupts Rin" and in front of her she sees two wolves from the wolf demon tribe. They froze, and stared at her, Rin stared back; a pulse beats within her brain, -the wolves run away-_

 _Suddenly…_

 _Every unawaken memory has finally awaken, each memory that slept within her is now discovered, the emptiness gap in her life is no longer empty and for once everything make sense, "her memories" arose all at once; Abducted by Naraku, revived by the Medio stone, abducted by Yokai Ongokuki, almost killed by Jakotsu, attacked by Kohaku, abducted by Kagura and lastly killed by the wolf demon tribe, … and through it all, there stands;_

… _Lord Sesshomaru_

 _Rin says softly falling down to her knees in tears, how I could forget, it's been 13 years. Ah-Un shows up and sees her sad-ness, he groans for her pain… She gazes up and grasps the berries at a distance but it seems time has stood still. Ah-Un flies above for her to grab them, he approaches back to her, kneels down so she could climb onto his back and they flew off toward Kaede village. Rin continues to drown in her sad-ness. When they landed in the village it was almost too late, Kaede heard Rin's arrival and rushes from her home to tell Rin to hurry. A-Un gives Kaede the berries, and then Kaede rushes back while Rin climbs down from A-Un and slowly walk toward the cabin. Soon as she arrives inside, Rin looks down to her feet, drops to her knees and held her heart._

" _Kaede have already given the berries to the man, and looks over to Rin"_

 _Rin is still in tears looking out toward the sunset, 13 years she whispered, my memory of my past life gone, but now reunited, why now? Sitting on her feet and holding her heart… She softly says again_

 _Lord… Lord Sesshomaru_

 _Kaede "gasp" she remembered! Are you going to search for him Rin? Rin stood up; no Kaede it's been 13 years, what will I say, protect me again, I've grown independent I don't need anyone anymore. It's just me. "But he's your friend" a friend in the past Kaede, a friend in my past she whispered, like you said Sesshomaru served his purpose and that was to keep me alive, and plus he haven't come to see me once after all these years so why should I... anyway, I will be moving out. Rin was about to exit the room but she stopped and turned around to say, don't worry I will always take care of you Kaede, Rin smiles at herself and left out. Kaede said then I guess you chose your path._

" _Lord Sesshomaru rage"_

 _Ever since Sesshomaru discovered the truth of creating his Empire, He's been hunting down, ruthlessly slathering demons using their bones to build his empire, and the demons that are as tall as trees, he has enslaved them._

 _It's been 3 days, Jaken has not located Sesshomaru so far and he can smell demon blood in the air. I wonder why the air is thick with blood scents. Who could be doing such horrific acts? Quickly Jaken hears a demon screaming east of the forest; he rushes toward the direction of the scream. When he finally arrives he sees Sesshomaru, Me Lord I finally found you. Sesshomaru gives him a deadly stare, and tells him as soon as I deal with this demon your next. Jaken "gasp" but me Lord what do you mean I'm next? When Sesshomaru was talking to Jaken the demon attempted to run. Sesshomaru quickly preyed at the demon with eyes of blood, your escape is futile, he jabs his bakusaiga in the demon back splitting him upwards. Jaken watches in fear. After killing the demon Sesshomaru brings it back to life with his Tenseiga, and tells the demon, you will obey me or suffer in internal darkness, now join the others to build my empire. As for you Jaken, was you planning on betraying me? Jaken quickly examine Sesshomaru body as he notice Sesshomaru was covered in demon blood, so he's the one that's been slathering them._

 _"Jaken answer me now!"_

 _No me Lord I have no attentions of betraying you "with a shaky voice"._

 _"Then you might want to explain why it took you 3days to find my location."_

 _"Gasp" me Lord I couldn't find you because you've been busy Jaken babbled._

 _Very well then let's go, you have work to do._

 _"Jaken mumbled" I think Lord Sesshomaru has lost his mind, Sesshomaru corner eyed Jaken, Jaken quickly covered his mouth, I didn't say nothing Me Lord I promise._


	7. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6_

"Jaken buried in his thoughts sitting on a tree stump with his hand under his chin"

Loyally, I've been serving under Lord Sesshomaru for many centuries now, and he's finally creating his empire. I JAKEN! Will become Chief Minster but me Lord wants me to pull some weight; I don't want to get my hands dirty! Sigh honestly he's the strongest in all the lands but still forces me to handle demons.

Rin is hunting through the forest, and hears a voice that isn't far from her so she followed the voice. When Rin seen a demon shadow she shoots it, Jaken continues to babble, until he felt the wind of an arrow, he jumps up cautiously to look around, Rin said who are you or I will shoot then Rin notice its Jaken.

"Jaken! it's really you with a tear in her eye!

Who are you woman, jumping back do I know you?

It's me Jaken.

"Rin"

Jaken is stunned and uncertain, Rin is that really you but you look different and your scent isn't the same, then he looked behind her, I guess it's really you, because you have A-UN.

Rin appeared to be insecure, I hope different in a good way. Jaken change his tune, well I mean you've grown so much.

Yea I'm twenty one now and I've become much taller than you.

Jaken eyes bucked and said Rin you are still rude as ever!

Rin ignores him changing the subject, So Jaken, where's Lord Sesshomaru, I mean you're here so he can't be far behind.

Well that's where you're wrong Rin; Lord Sesshomaru left me behind to slay stupid demons.

Rin looks in question "but aren't you a demon Jaken?

Jaken yells that is not the point! Anyway so do you wish to see him?

No Jaken I'm just hunting deer out here for my home.

Jaken is shocked, wow Rin you've grown so much and very trained as well,

Yes this is true, but I can't physically fight,

"Well with your aim you don't need to".

"Thanks Jaken".

So Rin do you mind if I accompany you during your hunt, I want to see your skill plus I'm lonely. Rin giggled, sure Jaken. "Let's go A-UN."

Rin, Jaken and A-UN was flying over a forest in search for deer's, a demon hand slaps them out the sky into a tree, the demon says to them, who dare fly over my territory. Rin is struggling in the tree and says "you will pay for that," the demon grabs Rin out the tree and responds, do I suppose to be scared of a puny human. Sesshomaru comes from what is seems to be nowhere and answers; I assume not, but you will be afraid of me now accept your fate. Sesshomaru decapitated the demons head with his bakusaiga and caught Rin before she hit the ground.

When he landed, Rin gazed toward his face with tears in her eyes for the first time in 13 years. It was so quiet you can hear Rin heart beat accelerating then she says to him;

It's been too long Sesshomaru,

"Do I know you".

Jaken comes falling out the tree running in the direction of Sesshomaru, its Rin me Lord. Sesshomaru puts her down and ask;

"Is this true,"

Rin "eyes widen" you're serious you don't recognize me "then she pushes him away and answer"... well yes I'm Rin.

"But your different, even your scent."

Rin examine her hands; well a lot has change in 13years. She looks up at him staring. Sesshomaru looks back at her; he can see the anger in her eyes. Her eyes start watering as she walked off from him. He stops her by placing his hand on her shoulder; she snatches from him then turned around to speak. 13 years Sesshomaru, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME SESSHOMARU! You didn't even say goodbye.

"But I gave you a gift Rin as an apology did you get it?"

Jaken cuts them off, I have a confession to make, I attempted to give Rin the gift but I saw how happy she was so I didn't bother. I watched her later that day and witness her fighting a demon and in the process she lost her memory so I left the gift with her but she didn't know who it came from.

"Sesshomaru eyes turned red and slapped Jaken" you couldn't tell me that, so you stood around watching her get attack!"

NO ME LORD KOHAKU SAVED HER!

Rin yelled at both of them "STOP IT" it doesn't matter because it took 13 years to see again no matter what happen you never came back!

"Sesshomaru eyes widen and said Rin"

She sat on a boulder and cried, Sesshomaru didn't know what to say he never cared for anyone feelings before so he stood there watching her, until she calmed down. They sat there for hours and then she says it doesn't matter right. I guess I can't stay mad for long I just miss you is all I feel so betrayed.

"I'm sorry Rin, It was certain you didn't need me anymore". Okay Sesshomaru I forgive you I'm just a bit emotional right now.

Then she starts sniffing around, what is that awful smell Sesshomaru is that you, why are you covered in blood.

Jaken gasp with his eyes bucked in surprise, woman you watch your tongue when you speak to me Lord! What you smell is warrior covered in victory.

Rin corner eyed him feeling annoyed, you're still in hot water Jaken.

Jaken mouth drops with nothing else to say. Sesshomaru is intrigue, he never seen this side of Rin before, then he responds well Rin my purpose now is to conquer demons, collect their bones, enslave giant demons to build my empire that's what you smell, demon blood. Rin has a disgust yet surprised look on her face;

"How ruthless".

Do you not approve Rin?

"I supposed," I mean I'm use to you killing, you took Tokijin head and forge it into a sword, I stuck around then and I'm here now, so I guess I do approve.

Sesshomaru didn't give or take anything from what she said, but he asked her, can you fight? Rin answers "Physical? No." I haven't learned. Then I shall teach you because it will become much more dangerous with you hunting. Rin frowned in confusion

"How do you know I hunt?"

I saw Jaken with you so I became interested in who you were, it's very impossible to hunt deer when there's demons around, those arrows are weak, you won't kill a demon so you need to know physical skill because I won't be there to save you the entire time.

Rin felt offended who said I needed your help, she caught Sesshomaru off guard when she spoke those words.

"Jaken buried in his thoughts" I can't believe how Rin is speaking towards Lord Sesshomaru and he's not irritated nor mad, he looked intrigue by the whole thing, what is the meaning of this?

Sesshomaru then said so tell me. What was your escape plan from that oversized demon that already had you captive in the palm of his hands? Rin stood quiet and said fine I'll let you train me but first you need to wash off, I've grown tired of this stench. Sesshomaru smirked, after you Rin.

" _Jaken has his mouth dropped the entire time"_

" _Back to Kaede village"_

 _Kaede watches Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and A-Un heading towards her way, soon as they arrived she was speechless at first and then says I see the whole gang is back together? "Rin smiles" No Kaede, Sesshomaru is here to get cleaned up and train me. Kaede "eyes widen" I see. Rin tells Kaede I will be at my home if you need me, then turned to Sesshomaru and Jaken, follow me._

 _Kaede was watching them as she walked off. "Fate or not"_

" _Later in the day"_

 _Rin is buried in her thoughts cleaning Sesshomaru Clothes while he's in the hot springs washing off. I'm not the 8 year old girl I use to be, everything changed, everything feels different, I feel different and some nerve he has, I don't need you like I did before Sesshomaru. Sigh, let me carry his clothes to him or maybe… I let him freeze to death, what I am saying I don't want him to freeze I'm not evil. Rin "sighs" watching her feet as she slowly walk toward the hot springs where Sesshomaru is cleaning. When Rin arrived, she realizes Sesshomaru is naked; therefore she stoops behind a bush so she won't be seen how can I forget I'm so caught up in my thoughts didn't even think that he will be naked when I return his clothes to him, but Rin glances over to take peek because she couldn't help herself, all Rin sees is his lower abs on up, his body is muscular and very attractive, and Rin stared so hard she couldn't turn away. Sesshomaru knew she was there, he can smell her from a distant, and so he called out to her. Rin was stunned she was unaware that he knew her presence was there,_

 _"Well this is embarrassing I forgot he's a dog he probably can sniff me out miles away" So Rin came from behind the bushes; Yes Sesshomaru._

 _Are my garments done?_

 _"I have it right here"._

 _Sesshomaru paced himself out the water. Rin eyes grew and thought to herself don't he know he's naked I mean I'm right here. He approaches Rin and her heart starts racing, staring at his body. Sesshomaru is but inch or 2 away from her, she didn't know what to do and she couldn't turn away. Sesshomaru says to her;_

 _Rin my garments,_

 _"Oh right sorry"._

 _Now may you excuse me?_

 _Yea, right um, I'll just be back at the cabin, so she turned around and stumbled a bit. "Omg how embarrassing" Rin marches back to the cabin babbling, Omg! What just happen to me? Rin pondered for a second and then said anyway I'm getting tired; she begins to get her shikibuton ready._

 _Sesshomaru approaches behind Rin calling her name, she gasp, took a short deep breath knocking over some things. He raised one eye brow, we start our training tomorrow Rin, so I need you to rest for tonight._

 _Sure thing Sesshomaru I'm looking forward to it. "With her face squinted up followed by a sarcastic smile" he walks off, "ugh does he have to scare me like that". Rin lies down and sighed let me rest for tonight "yawning" and dozed off._


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Sesshomaru trains Rin"

Sesshomaru awakes at the break of dawn; the sun is still peeking over the mountains from a distant of the village. Jaken is trying to awake as well, leaning on his two headed staff with mucus hanging from his nose. Sesshomaru by pass him;

"Wake up Jaken, you look disgusting"

He jumps up in embarrassment. Sorry me Lord!

Sesshomaru continue walking towards Rin cabin; soon as he arrive he gazes at her then snatched the covers off. Rin starts tossing and turning reaching for her blanket and still appears to be sleeping. Sesshomaru tilts his head to the side, then grabs her, throwing her over his shoulders, Rin with her whinny raspy voice;

Hey! What are you doing?

"It's time to train Rin",

But the sun haven't fully come up

"Stop your whining I'm in no mood of hearing it"

Rin sighed deeply; resting her elbow on his back, holding her head up with her fist.

When Sesshomaru arrive to their training sight he drops her, "ouch" sheesh do you know how to be gentle? Sesshomaru ignores her tossing a sword in front of her.

"Draw."

Rin glanced down toward the sword that's near her feet then looked up,

"What I'm supposed to do with this?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "prepare Rin" and he pulled out his bakusaiga swinging it towards her but purposely missing,

Rin did a hand stand back flip landing on her kneeled legs "what are you trying to do kill me"

My patience with you are decreasing, you will learn how to fight. He swings at her again purposely missing. Rin ducks to the ground and rolled to the opposite direction of him. Sesshomaru tells her;

"Stand up and hold your sword; she did what he asked but moved cautiously toward the sword. She picks it up and pointed directly at him.

"Are you ready Rin?"

Yes I'm ready

Sesshomaru impatiently says; "then attack."

Rin charges him holding the sword in a throwing position. When she reaches him half way she chucks it, Sesshomaru doesn't move because he knows she will miss. The sword missed his arm by a foot and stabs the tree as it appears to be stuck,

"Your posture is weak and that aim was terrible". You chose an unruly way to fight with your sword.

Rin frowns up; I did, but because I don't know how to use one, now excuse me while I pull it out the tree. He watches her walk passed him with pride. Rin regularly thought the sword was coming out easily,

"Man this thing is really in there"

If I was your enemy Rin you will be dead

She ignores him attempting to pull out the sword, she holds on to the handle, placing both feet on each side of the sword pulling with all her might hoping it will come out. Sesshomaru shacks his head walking aside of her looking at her and the tree. Then he grabs the blade attached to the handle and pulls it out. Rin loses her balance and hit the ground.

Sesshomaru says to her, draw your sword Rin. She quickly grabs it and stood up, immediately swinging at Sesshomaru in irritation, but she misses and falls down. When Rin hit the ground she covers her face thinking he was going to hit her. He grabs her by the arm to stand her up, and said never wait to die. Rin eyes widen and said yes Sesshomaru.

"He lets go and backs up from her, again, are you ready Rin?"

Rin slouched over, holding her knees. "I'm tired"

Sesshomaru eyes scowls "pathetic" he leaps a little ways from the ground then extended his arm up right holding his bakusaiga and charges Rin; do you think your enemies will stop the moment you say those words? Rin stood straight with her eyes widen as she watch him rapidly approaches, she holds up her sword attempting to block him.

"Futile effort"

He swings his bakusaiga against Rin's blade knocking it from the palms of her hands, the blade flew. While Jaken is walking towards the training site, the blade penetrates the ground directly in front of him "he is startled and said that was close and looks over to Rin and his Lord".

Sesshomaru over powers Rin, snatching her by the arm, and pending her against the tree with his bakusaiga pressed against her neck. She is panting but shows no fear in her eyes. Sesshomaru face is but a inch from hers, he speaks passionately but subtle; do you think the battle stops because you can't go any longer, do you think your enemy will show you mercy Rin, no, your foe will inject their blade into your core, stare you in the eyes and watch you leek with no remorse.

Rin felt a sensation rush through her body, she took a slight breath still panting, staring deep into Sesshomaru golden eyes as he speaks to her;

"You're very intimate Sesshomaru, I didn't know."

Sesshomaru stares back into her deep brown yearning eyes realizing how beautiful she is and couldn't believe it's Rin; so much has changed over the years and the fact that she is bold enough to make a pass at him only informs him how much she matured... Jaken interrupts;

"Should I leave you two alone me Lord?"

No Jaken our session is over putting his sword back into the holder... we'll pick back up tomorrow... and quickly leaps off,

Where are you going me lord? "He received no answer"

Jaken turns irritable towards Rin, what did you do?

I'm not entirely sure, but I can only assume I made Sesshomaru uncomfortable, and I think he doesn't know how to take it. Sigh, then again I don't know how to take it, I don't know what came over me.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you missy!"

No Jaken just Sesshomaru he's not my lord... he's more than that to me... Jaken mouth dropped in surprise, he never heard Rin speak that way, but then he continues to stay on subject, "more than that?" Rin paces by him but he continue to follow her still questioning.

"What can be more than a Lord?"

I don't know, a friend

Jaken looked in disgust asking "that's more than a Lord?"

Kohaku shows up; was that Lord Sesshomaru leaving?

Yes, he's training me.

Kohaku appeared jealous; yea but you don't need training here I got you a new purple bow and arrow made of demon bones.

"One arrow"

Kohaku laughed, just shoot it.

"Alright"

She landed a perfect shot and as soon as the arrow hit the tree it disappeared and back to her concealer. That's wild! What just happen? Kohaku grin with pride well the bow and arrow is made from the same demon bone, so it has a personal bond which means. Rin finished his sentence; which means it will always come back.

Exactly and I see your memory is back, how are you feeling

"I'm okay, thanks Kohaku"

So… how did you and Sesshomaru find each other?

"Well he found me actually, and you really don't seem surprised he's here"

I run into him often

"Oh"

Well I have to go, I will see you around in hopes that demon is gone.

I guess and Kohaku thanks you really pulled through for me.

"Kohaku runs off waving bye"

-Late that night-

Rin is preparing her shikibuton for the night. She hears footsteps coming towards her room thinking its A-Un. He sometimes sleeps inside because he is too spoiled to sleep outside. When Rin turned around reaching for her pillow, Sesshomaru is standing there. She jumped a little and said you have to stop doing that, he cuts her off;

Rin I owe you an apology for how I performed earlier,

"It's okay, I wasn't affected at all, actually I enjoyed it, I knew you weren't going to hurt me."

Sesshomaru appeared interested. Then Rin glanced towards her feet; actually up to this point, I've been missing you since you left earlier.

Sesshomaru tilted her chin towards him and gaze into her eyes. Rin blushes, unable to look away so she pushed up on her toes and kissed him. Sesshomaru felt her warm lips against his catching him off guard, he tried to let it be so he can continue to talk to her, but he's completely in shocked and didn't want to lose the ground she created. So he starts pacing her toward the wall. Rin whispered;

"Always in control"

He grin and took both her hands, held them above her head pressed against the wall with his left hand, while his right hand caress her from the middle of her chest down. Rin felt as if her skin is rising with heat and sensation throughout her body. At this point it's becoming unbearable, so she whisper to Sesshomaru

"I want you" - slightly panting -

You don't know what you're saying Rin

Suddenly Kaede interrupted by calling her name. She jumps in fear as Kaede strolls inside her cabin coming towards her room. She finally enters her room and say's did you hear me calling you; what are you doing?

Well we, she turned attempting to look at Sesshomaru, but he was gone, "oookay" well I was um getting ready to lie down "with a guilt smile'.

I'm not trying to bother you Rin, here are some blankets it's getting cooler out, then she starts walking away saying what a strange child. Rin starts looking around, asking herself what just happen. Am I dreaming or not, softly touching her lips still feeling him. She finally breaks out of her daze, anyhow let me get some rest.

Sesshomaru currently outside on her roof in deep thought, "What am I doing, and why I have these feelings"

To be continue…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A night full of stars with no moon, Rin lays there alone unable to sleep. She tosses and turns, hoping to at least somehow doze off, but for some reason she can't, not with him on her mind. -Why can't I let go of what has happened already? - As it continue to capture her mind over, and over again. Rin finally gave up and took a deep breath throwing her body on her back with her arms and legs spread. She says to herself; please escape my mind. Rin looked over to her left to see if she has fresh water in her pal. It appeared to be empty so she sat up reaching for her white kimono to dress herself, and then reaches for her bow to strap on. I guess I will fetch me some fresh water. Rin paces her way towards the stream gazing upon the stars with the wind slightly blowing to the right where her hair flows a little across her face; wow so beautiful.

Sesshomaru is sitting on Rin's roof meditating; he picks up Rin scent in the wind and moderately inhales then opens his eyes. His deep golden eyes inspected the ground for Rin. When he finds her, he watches her as she heads toward the stream. Rin arrives to the stream stooping down leaning toward the water as she dips her pal in. Sesshomaru approaches behind her.

"Can't Sleep"

She doesn't face him but answers, "unfortunately I couldn't sleep because… I was thinking of you. She stands up and faces him, he says to her; I wasn't done speaking with you earlier tonight, and I didn't expect what took place either. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I don't know what came over me I hope this doesn't affect my training. Don't feel sorry for your actions, I was no better. The point of me coming to your room Rin was to let you know after tonight I will no longer be training you.

"Her heart dropped, but why Sesshomaru?"

You don't need training from me, now that you have a stronger bow.

She appeared to be saddened with his decision and she says to him; I see, so what happens now. Sesshomaru turns his back to her and slightly looked over his shoulders; "I'm leaving you be so you can live a normal life. Rin heart dropped ten feet, but my life is nothing but abnormal. He interrupts her, Kohaku needs you here, I can sense he is falling in love with you; I can't mess up what can be normal and safe for you.

So you're going to forget that we had a moment, a real moment! Panting as she continues to speak then took a short deep breath, and tells him; well I can't help the path I choose is the one walk. Sesshomaru gazes towards the ground for a brief second, and then attempted to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me Sesshomaru!"... SESSHOMARU! -

He stopped and answers her, but it wasn't what she expected;

Rin why did you kiss me?

Before Rin can answer Jaken approaches and interrupts them, are you ready me Lord. Sesshomaru evilly glanced towards Jaken, and he stepped back. Did I interrupt anything me Lord? Sesshomaru just walked away saying, Rin you can come along because I may have use for you but when it's all done you will need to go back because it's not meant for us to travel together, but we can journey off one last adventure.

Jaken mouth drop to ground, and stares at Rin, "she smiles at him" let's go Jaken you may need a head start because your little legs might not be able to keep up. Jaken screams at Rin "you rude girl you will forever be my nightmare!" Rin hugs him "we're together again". Jaken snatches from her, only for short period of time don't get comfortable. She smiles; short period, long period, I don't care anytime with you guys are worth it. Now wait here Jaken, I have a few things that need to be done for Kaede before we leave. He mumbles to himself climbing aboard A-UN.

After a while Rin follows behind Jaken and A-UN deep in her thoughts – Forgive me Kohaku.

"Continuation at the village"

It's a late morning and Kohaku showed up to Rin's home looking around, but she wasn't there. He sees Kaede at a distant sitting on her porch. He approaches her asking about Rin's whereabouts. Kaede answers with a question; have you grown fund of her?

He didn't answer

Well Kohaku its possible Rin left with Sesshomaru because when I got up this morning she left me plenty of food and water so I wouldn't have to fetch it myself. Anger over came him, he took off quickly towards the forest.

Kaede stood up yelling, NO Kohaku wait! She attempted to stop him but it was too late. She says to herself; Kohaku you should leave it be or your heart may end up broken.

Kohaku is running deep in the forest; damn it Rin why would you choose to leave with him, a demon, he will bring nothing but trouble to you. Sigh, did you even think of me once, slowing down to a stop. Should I even go after her or do I let it be, no, I need answers. He continues to through the forest. I will find you no matter how long it takes.


	10. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER 9_

 _Currently traveling along the mountains, Sesshomaru senses demons from a distance; he informs the others to stay on guard there are demons hovering ahead. Rin starts inspecting the scenery; I don't see anything. Suddenly the four walked upon demon birds called "the Birds of Paradise". Sesshomaru orders A-UN to take Rin to safety._

 _Rin yells - no chance - and flies off with A-UN disobeying him. She shoots her arrow killing 5 at once, until a demon bird snuck up behind to knock her off A-Un. Sesshomaru catches her and strikes all demons, killing them in one blow then gazes down at Rin;_

 _I told you to take cover_

 _"But they're weak; I mean I can handle myself"_

 _I don't need you to risk your life; I don't need you for battle_

 _"UGH all this "I" stuff what about "we"? So what am I here for, to be protected?"_

 _Avoiding her question he lands on ground, placing Rin on her feet and says calmly "we keep moving". Rin sighs deeply ignoring him looking at the dead demon birds. Sesshomaru glances over to her, is there something wrong. She responds in curiosity, do you not wish for them to be your servants, he turns his back to her. I have no use for them. But, maybe they could be your eyes, watch over lands you cannot. Rin are you assisting I should be lazy? She smirks "if you wish to Emperor"._

 _Very well, he grabs the handle of Tenseiga in order to spot the demons of the underworld, when he finally sees them… he pulls out Tenseiga to slash the underworld demons and brought the Birds of Paradise back to life._

 _Sesshomaru observe the birds as they slowly rise from ground surrounding him. Then he speaks, every last one of you disgusting things will be my eyes. If you wish to disobey, I will send you to oblivion with no hesitation, now "elect your fate". The Bird of Paradise mumbles to each other and begin to laugh, why should we listen to you, we've been brought back to life because we cannot die. Rin yells "you fools" Sesshomaru is the one that brought you back, I will prove it. Rin shoots one demon bird and all gazes upon the dead bird as it appears the demon didn't come back to life. Sesshomaru said enough "you chose your fate" and held out his bakusaiga. The Bird of Paradise pleaded for their lives. Sesshomaru said very well what fate you will choose. Jaken says I think you should kill them anyway they're too stupid._

 _The birds bowed before Sesshomaru and said my Lord we will serve you. Sesshomaru grin, you chose correct, now be my eyes drift the lands, if you see anything unusual report to me at once and if you attempt to betray me don't assume I won't know, I hear everything for I am allies with Mimisenri. The Bird of Paradise gasp, Jaken and Rin looked at each other, "who's that, then hump their shoulders and continued to look back at the demon birds." Rin says to herself, whoever he is they're spooked. The demon birds replied. We have no attention of betraying you my Lord we do what you must will us to do, and flies off. Sesshomaru turns to Rin and smile with arrogance as if he is trying to impress her and says "we must go." Jaken looked at Rin, well that's the first he's usually humble about every move he makes… now… well it's just a little different._

 _Silence overcame Rin as she is thinking to herself; what are you trying to accomplish I mean you have everything you ever wanted but yet you seek more power, why?_

" _In the forest where Kohaku travel"_

 _Kohaku is walking along the forest still in search for Rin until he runs into a crying demon child. The demon child was so scared she ran off. Kohaku chased her down, wait one moment! When he cornered her the demon bowed to him; please don't enslave me. Kohaku picked her up by her pants, why would I make you a slave? The demon child said oh you're not Lord Sesshomaru. Kohaku became confused; so Sesshomaru making demons his slaves. Yes he is, to rule over lands in hopes of becoming Emperor. Kohaku drops the demon child;_

 _HEY! Rubbing her butt!_

 _Kohaku runs off; Rin chooses this disgusting violence? Sesshomaru must be forcing her to follow him. I don't understand why she would leave with him and his horrific acts I must find Rin. I need to visit Sango for Kirara so I can cover more ground._

" _Kohaku finally arrive to Sango village"_

 _Kohaku sees Sango washing clothes, he approaches her, "Sango we need to talk", and she jumped in fear then realizes its Kohaku. You scared me Kohaku, I mean long time no hear what brings you to the village? Sister I'm here to get Kirara. Sure brother take whatever you need. Thanks sister, "come on Kirara lets fly". Sango shacks her head you think he would actually want to hold a conversation, I mean what's his hurry anyway. Hmmm._

 _Kohaku says to Kirara I'm looking for Rin do you remember her, Kirara nods," good girl" now help me find her. Kirara rapidly speeds off._

" _Back to Rin"_

 _Sesshomaru is walking ahead of Jaken, Rin and A-UN; Rin is riding on A-UN while Jaken is pacing holding A-Un leash, Rin daze off toward some beautiful purple flowers until her stomach started growling. Jaken stare at her; out of your starving or turning into a monster. Rin grins to herself;_

 _Jaken wait here I need to find food_

 _"We don't have time for this right now"_

 _Well leave_

 _"Jaken gasp"_

 _Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder; Jaken stay with her, you may catch up later. Jaken appeared irritated following Rin. When they arrive to a Small River, Rin tells Jaken catch me a fish. Jaken looked at Rin as if she lost her mind;_

 _'Woman is sick I'm not jumping in there"_

 _But Jaken I'm in no mood of getting wet_

 _"Jaken turned his nose up "I guess you will starve then"_

 _You stubborn OLD toad I mean honestly you think you will be nice for a change_

 _"I know someone who likes this stubborn old toad"_

 _Oh? She must be bind_

 _Jaken mouth drop! RUDE WOMAN!_

 _Kohaku appeared with Kirara from the west of the trees; I'll catch the fish for you Rin. She gasp, what are you doing here Kohaku. He ignored her jumping in the water. When he surfaced he caught 3 fish for her, and then Kohaku answered, I need to talk to you;_

 _"What about Kohaku?"_

 _Kohaku became irritable, why would you leave with Sesshomaru? He is disgustingly killing demons and making them slaves to build his Empire?_

 _*Jaken responds for her, I don't think that's any of your business DEMON SLAYER! *_

 _Kohaku mugs Jaken and kicks him further into the forest "we need privacy"_

 _Rin looks at Kohaku in irritation; was that unnecessary? Kohaku grab Rin's hands and held them to his heart; he asks her again, why you leave with Sesshomaru. Rin snatches away, I left because it was something I needed for myself. Kohaku grabs Rin shoulders;_

 _"Are you unaware how I feel about you?"_

 _I know. I just can't give you what you need_

 _Before she could even finish her sentence, Kohaku kisses her with so much emotion running through his veins. Rin didn't hesitate to return the favor to his lips, and then she pushes his chest, "Kohaku." He says to her don't say a word… just be in this moment with me and don't forget our kiss. Then he braces Rin. She didn't want to brace him back but, she finally gave in to his warmth and held him._

 _Meanwhile Sesshomaru watches everything that has happen from the east of the trees; briefly closes his eyes and turns away walking into the sunset, he says to himself why do I feel jealous or upset… maybe._

 _He continues to walk away._

" _Back to Kohaku and Rin"_

 _Kohaku let Rin go and said okay I think you should be heading back. Jaken comes from the bushes; you rude boy, me and Rin need to be heading back come on Rin. She follows behind Jaken as she looks back at Kohaku, then turns her head from him._

 _Kohaku says to himself we will be together, one day._


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Jaken and Rin finally caught up with Lord Sesshomaru, as he sits on a boulder with his right foot propped up, his knee to his elbow and his fist to his chin with his hair dances to the left as he stares off. Jaken is hesitant to come near, but asks "is everything," and before he can finish Sesshomaru stood up, "we keep moving, don't fall behind". Jaken can feel the air filled with pure tension from Sesshomaru. But Rin doesn't notice as she is riding on A-UN thinking; I wonder if it was right for me to leave Kohaku behind, and is there something between me and Sesshomaru. I mean… I kissed him because I think I'm falling in love with him, sigh. But still maybe it was only a moment … a moment that is over.

Then there's Kohaku kiss. Do I feel this way because Kohaku expressed his true feelings to me and Sesshomaru offers nothing? But at the end I still left with Sesshomaru. I'm so confused.

Sesshomaru watches Rin as she stares off, and then turn his head feeling distant from her; this is the first time Sesshomaru felt any emotion as such and doesn't know how to handle it, so he do what he does best stay humble in appearance but ponder in his mind.

As the four of them walk along the cliff, from a far they see a woman who looks as if she's a puppet. When they come closer the demon woman puppet says "I was expecting you" I am called here to deliver a message. Sesshomaru your mother needs to see you immediately if not sooner. Rin look to Sesshomaru with a concerning voice asking, do you think it's a trap? Sesshomaru ignores her and tells them to stay behind.

Jaken developed foolish tears, but why me Lord I want to come with you. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and said watch over Rin I will be back before sun breaks. Rin face turns blue, she couldn't believe he completely ignore her. Sesshomaru takes off with the demon puppet.

Rin watches him leave; well Sesshomaru was rude he didn't even answer my question. Jaken do you think he is angry with me? Jaken turns his nose up at Rin in a snobby way; he is not thinking of you Rin he has more important things to handle, the real question is why his mother wants him to pay a visit? Your right Jaken he's not worried about me, but still he didn't have to be rude.

"Back to Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru flies through his Mother's palace entrance way that are above the clouds but below the moon, doors that are the length of 18 wheelers made with pure gold and diamond slashes, with two beautiful crystal male demons nude statues that are half the size of the doors. On each side of the entrance doors, the statues are holding gold tritons with a white opal sphere hovering over the triton. His Mother awaits him at the entrance. Sesshomaru landed right foot down first then the left pacing towards his mother.

"You finally arrived to my palace Sesshomaru; I didn't think you would come"

Why did you summon me Mother?

"Well you're straight to the point; I suppose there's no need to keep you in the dark. My time has finally come, I've lived on this earth for thousands of centuries, and even though my time felt unlimited or light years away but never the less everything comes to an end one day"

What's your point Mother?

"My point is Sesshomaru it's time for you to inherit me and your father's throne"

It's never that easy

Sesshomaru Mother Chuckles, my child not only are you arrogant and rude but I suppose a smart a** as well. This is true child you have to accomplish two things. I am aware Mimisenri informed you how to become emperor are I right? I mean why else would you go around slathering demons for their bones and making tree size demons your servants, my child you are beyond ruthless. She chuckles again, besides the struggle is over, there will be no need to do such dirty work, and maybe you'll be interested in another way.

Sesshomaru took interest to what she is saying as he absorbs his mother's words.

"Well you're unusually responsive," Sesshomaru in order to inherit our throne we need to be sure if you're worthy. Your father wants compassion I want strength."

Compassion

"Yes, that fool of a father of yours wishes you save one thousand humans but I want you to defeat Ryukotsusei and Bild-Shishiniki."

Sesshomaru smirks and turns his back to her beginning to walk away;- Mother they're dead, and there's no way in hell I'm saving one thousand humans, you mentioning that ridiculous jester is futile.

"Sesshomaru wait one second, Ryukotsusei is tormenting your father's grave, with plans on fighting him for all of eternally and Bild-Shishiniki is very much alive he escaped the underworld, and as far as humans goes, I'm only telling you this because I want you to rule this throne so at least consider it"

Sure Mother

Oh and Sesshomaru before you go I have a few gifts for you. One of my demon statues will lead you to Bild-Shishiniki, and then Sesshomaru Mother calls her servants to bring her a goblet. The servants come out with a small mahogany table with a thin narrow shire cloth lying across, placing the goblet down in front of Sesshomaru Mother; she cuts her finger squeezing the blood into the gold emerald goblet, Sesshomaru is interested in what she's about to do next. Here my son, if you drink this blood it will expand a demons life on earth for thousands of centuries but if a human drinks, it will definitely give the human a demon life span. Choose wisely. "Why do you provide this Mother?" Well Sesshomaru, you will be the last air, make it count. "Right Mother." Sesshomaru was ready to leap off into the clouds until his Mother said will you not stay the night, I mean you will rest before going into battle. Mother I need to for fill my words first. Her eyes grew; she didn't have any idea of what he was talking about.

"Back to Rin, Jaken and A-UN"`

Rin is sitting on the ground drawing with her arrow singing, - Sesshomaru your return supposed to be near, back before sunbreaks but the sky is almost sunless and your still not here- Jaken stares at her as he notice her voice has developed more beautiful when singing and then he tells her;

"Rin… shut that racked up I can't hear myself think"

Rin chunks a rock at his head, turns her back to him and buries her face in her knees to continue to sing. Jaken rubs his red lump until another rock hit him. He says okay I'm sorry Rin sheesh stop throwing rocks then Sesshomaru speaks, no, that was from me, evil eyeing Jaken because he witnessed him being unkind to Rin. Jaken bowed to him; I'm sorry me Lord. Sesshomaru ignores him informing them we sleep at his Mother's palace tonight so we could get plenty of rest because when sunrise we have much work need to be done.

Rin asks what type of work Sesshomaru, I mean I notice plans has change, your eyes are different as if their set on something other than what you plan. Sesshomaru gazes at Rin and says you're very attentive," Rin smiles" well I hope that's a good thing My Lord doing a curtsy with a sarcastic voice. Sesshomaru smirks and tells her don't mock me Rin. Rin grins. Sesshomaru takes off; "let's go."


	12. Chapter 10 part 2

**_\- LEMON WARNING -_**

 _Chapter 10 Part 2_

 _Sesshomaru and the others arrived to his Mother's palace. Coming through the entrance, Rin observes her surroundings._

 _"It's more beautiful than the last time I remembered"_

 _When they landed Rin notice a goblet full of blood, she's disgusted by it, and Sesshomaru tells the servants to take it away._

 _"What was that Sesshomaru? "_

 _"It's nothing Rin lets keep moving"_

 _Sesshomaru Mother Smiles watching them come toward her throne "so you're back but not alone you brought that annoying little demon with you. Jaken turns his nose up. "Yes it is unpleasant to see you to." Oh and a human woman to feast on, who is she. Jaken answers this is the little girl from when you first meet her she's all grown up and she's not to eat._

 _"Well, isn't that unfortunate; she ponders in her mind, so he didn't abandon the little brat."_

 _Sesshomaru Mother studies Rin face and body, well young lady it seems beauty has favored you, Rin smiles "thank you". Sesshomaru mother starts calling her servants. Show this young lady to her room and Jaken you will accompany me tonight;_

 _"Jaken gasp". WHAT?"_

 _That's right Jaken, give Sesshomaru a breather from you and that girl I'm sure he's tired of both of you now the first thing I need you to do is put that dragon outside! Jaken mouth drops to the ground and looked at Sesshomaru;_

 _Do what she says_

 _"Yes me Lord"_

 _When Rin reached her room it was so beautiful she never seen a room that looks as gorgeous as the room she will sleep in. "Who ever thought demon dogs has such good taste rubbing her hands across the furniture." She falls down on the bed, and grabs a pillow, "so soft." Two of the servants are staring at her. 1st servant says Maiden; would you like a bath? Rin says oh yes that sounds great. Then the 2nd servant says Maiden; would you like a snack and Rin says most defiantly I am starving. Wow I can get use to this. When Rin was getting undress to take a bath the servant was standing there watching her. Rin face turns red and she says are you just going to stand there watching? Well yes Maiden; I am here when you need me. Rin face turned even redder "well alright can you at least face the wall?" Yes Maiden I will turn around. Thank you… you know what, matter of fact just leave I can manage." Yes Maiden just rang the gold bell when you need me, then the servant walked out._

 _Finally some peace, I wonder what Jaken and Sesshomaru are doing_

" _Jaken and Sesshomaru"_

 _Sesshomaru and Jaken are sitting at a 15 foot mahogany dining table with diamonds behind the clear coating speaking with Sesshomaru Mother. Jaken has his fist to his chin; so let me get this straight if Sesshomaru defeat his father enemies he will inherit your throne, but where does that leave me?. Sesshomaru looks over to Jaken, you will be Chief Minster. Jaken eyes water with happiness; I will finally claim my title. Sesshomaru Mother, eyes widen, so you have faith Sesshomaru will defeat these enemies. Jaken yells of course you strange woman my Lord has never lost a battle. Sesshomaru warns Jaken to watch his tongue when speaking to her. Sorry me Lord._

" _Back to Rin/music YouTube Inuyasha Lullaby (Full)"_

 _Rin finally finished, when she stepped out the tub she saw her food and nibbled a bit. Then notice she is still naked. When she looked over to the bed she sees a long white silk fitted night gown with a 2ft train that trails behind, thin straps and v neck line._

 _Do I suppose to wear that? Where's the rest of it? When she slipped it on and looked into the mirror she notice how beautiful she is. Then she says to herself I wonder how the stars twinkle tonight. Rin notices there are no windows in her room. "Honestly all these expensive things and no window". So she stepped out the room walking along the hall. She sees Sesshomaru on the balcony at the end of the hall and she approaches him._

 _Rin paces passed him and lean on the stoned balcony. Wow it feels like we're floating and it seems I can grab the stars from here. Sesshomaru doesn't respond. So she gazed in his direction "can't sleep?" Sesshomaru still doesn't respond as he gazes out to the world. Rin blushes with her rosy cheeks, which became even rosier. You know Sesshomaru you haven't really said much to me before we meet the puppet; if you could tell me what's wrong maybe I could fix it if you want._

 _Sesshomaru glances at Rin, he notice how loveliness chosen her, and then unexpected images of her and Kohaku kissing, he frowns up and stares off toward the clouds. Rin caught his frown, she swallows her fear, choosing not to walk away, then for a brief second she attempted to hold him, and asked Sesshomaru why frown? He slightly moves away from her;_

 _Rin are you in love with Kohaku?_

 _"Rin inhale; why would you ask that and if I was why you care?"_

 _I saw the two of you locking in the forest Rin… ever since, I felt a distance between us; I accumulated unexpected feelings for you, and I'm hesitant to act on them. Thirteen years ago you meant nothing of how I feel right now, it's very confusing._

 _Rin's in shock, for the first time Sesshomaru has opened up to her. Rin doesn't know what to do or say, the first time she kissed him, it was inviting but now it don't seem so alluring because Sesshomaru isn't sure with himself but she answers him;_

 _"No Sesshomaru, I'm not "_

 _Well you should be because you and I will never be_

 _"Rin turns around concealed in her feelings of uncertainty and hurt from the words he spoke; Then... "I shall leave you be Sesshomaru"_

 _Formerly attempting to walk away, Sesshomaru grabs her hand and brings her back to him. He kisses her on the forehead." don't leave me Rin"._

 _She gazes towards his eyes, and he gazes in hers. For that brief moment he realizes Rin has captured his heart, he couldn't hold himself together any longer, and kisses her gently on the lips. Rin heart is heavy filled with emotion. Sesshomaru gentle kiss turns into a passionate one unable to hold it together as he wants more of her. He slightly scrapes down her back and she shy away a little slightly tighten her eyes, he pulled away from her lips_

 _"Did I hurt you?"_

 _She responds a little but I still want you. When he heard her words a sensation went through his body, he slowly rose her gown so he can lift her as he is in-between her carrying her to his room. So much heat between the two saying no is far from her mind. When Sesshomaru arrive to his room holding and kissing Rin, he slowly place her down and pulls away from her._

 _"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"_

 _I never went this far with a human before normally I am in my full demon form, I'm unsure of the result if we go further I might transform and I don't want to hurt you. Rin kisses him and he gives in to her lips, placing his hands on her hips luring her to him, she pulls back a little "I trust you", Sesshomaru melted at her words then continue to passionately kiss her undressing her, letting her silk gown fall to her feet, and she helps him remove his clothing as well. When she seen his body so much heat from her body rise as Sesshomaru can feel it, his eyes turn blood red but then back to a deep gold. Rin notice but wanted to keep going. Sesshomaru felt his instincts slipping, so he pulls back asking her again. Are you sure I'm what you want; because I don't think you fully know what you're doing._

 _"I do, I promise"_

 _Can I ask you a question, why did you kiss me that night?_

 _"Because I'm in love with you Sesshomaru"_

 _Sesshomaru sighs lightly and lifts Rin laying her on the bed, he spreads her with his lower body; he enjoys being and feeling in control so he took her hands holding it above her head pinning her down as he kisses on her neck and chest. He stops to look at her and brushed his finger across her lips "are you sure Rin?" Rin blushes, because he cares enough to ask over and over again. Then tells him there's nothing I want more than you, "Sesshomaru cherished her words as he is very much aroused. Then he observed her a bit sensing purity, he gets unease then asked her, "are you still pure" Rin grin, you can't tell I haven't been touched, I'm pretty sure you know I am, so do you have to ask? Sesshomaru smirked I just wanted to make sure, hear you say it," but he still paused," even so I don't want to hurt you. Rin chuckled wow Sesshomaru you surprises me, you are ruthless but yet not with me. "I will never hurt you Rin."_

 _Sesshomaru is still hesitant to go further… but he starts kissing on her neck. Rin wraps her arms around Sesshomaru muscular upper back whispering in his ear it's okay, and then finally with willingness he slowly entered her, she squirmed a little breathless, then her cherry glazed down him, and his eyes turned blood red again, trying hard not to transform, he tells Rin don't move. She doesn't, the burst from her made him want to bring the real demon out of him, he loved her scent that aired, but he finally calms down. Rin looked deep into his golden eyes to ask are you okay. Sesshomaru grin and looked deep in hers "are you okay?" Rin blushes with her rosy cheeks "I love you Sesshomaru I wasn't sure before but It's very clear to me now, Sesshomaru felt the loyalty and trust from her lips, then continue in motion, kissing her under the full moon._

" _Sunrise"_

 _Rin has finally awakened from last night, she glances over to her left but Sesshomaru was gone. She relaxes, I wish you were still in bed, and then she take her fingers and rub across her lips still intensively feeling him. She clap both her hands, okay stop daydreaming and take a bath._

" _Back to Sesshomaru"_

 _Sesshomaru is sitting at the end of the dining table slouched a bit with his left hand/arm relaxed on the table and the elbow resting on the chair arm rest playing with yin yang gold stress balls staring off thinking about last night with Rin scent lingering on him. Sesshomaru Mother is at the other end of the table and Jaken is in the middle watching Sesshomaru eyes gradually go from gold to blood red. Jaken fears him because he's never seen him at this state and says to himself what is wrong, I never seen his eyes turn without a foe, he's unstable right now, and why is Rin scent persistent on him, did he kill her and regretting it._

 _Then Rin walks in, Jaken drops his head" just my luck". Sesshomaru can smell Rin before she entered the room. He closed his eyes and controlled himself. Before he opened them they were back to normal. He realizes Jaken and his Mother was viewing him the whole time, he smirks. Rin happily says I'm ready; Jaken stares at her annoyed, why are you so happy. Sesshomaru cut the conversation and says lets go we have work to do. Sesshomaru Mother ordered her statue to leave with them, Sesshomaru said it will be no need I will find him myself and destroy him. Let's go Jaken and he turned to Rin deeply staring at her and said you to Rin, she blushes._

 _Rin and Jaken climb up A-UN and took off and before Sesshomaru was able to do the same his mother stops him;_

 _Sesshomaru! You will kill her if she stays with you during the fight, I'm surprise you didn't kill her last night._

 _"What do you mean Mother "_

 _Your unstable, I can smell her blood all over you and its alarming your instincts, if she stays around you may kill her._

 _"That's enough Mother, I won't let something as small as that happen, I'm not as weak and pathetic as you think- " Then he takes off "_

 _Just like you're farther_

 _Be continued.._


	13. Chapter 11

**\- LEMON WARNING -**

CHAPTER 11

Leaving Sesshomaru Mother's palace, winging through the sky Sesshomaru notice the left statue from the entrance is following them. "Rin asks what's wrong." Then notices Sesshomaru is looking passed her, so she turned around and "gasps", what's that thing following us? Sesshomaru lands on ground pulling out his bakusaiga. "What business do you have with me?" The statue stops in midair and speaks with a deep obnoxious voice;

"Sesshomaru, your mother ordered me to follow you; you will be unable to find Bild-Shiniki for he does not walk the lands you search. A world you cannot reach."

Is that so, well lead the way quick, I have no time to waste

"Rin mumbles to herself; he's so rude what else he has plan besides killing"

Sesshomaru corner eyed Rin and smirked. Then commented "I heard that Rin".

"She blushes, "Sorry Sesshomaru", and mumbles again, I forgot he's a dog"

The statue arrives to the area hovering over an ocean. Jaken examine the scene and says, well this is nothing but water I hope this is place because if it's not, Lord Sesshomaru will break you into tiny rime stones." The statue tells Sesshomaru this is the area, Bild-Shiniki is underneath the ocean floor. I will open the path way to him with my triton, but be warn if you do not return quickly before the water start to rest you will drown. Sesshomaru replied with arrogance, "What do you take me for?" do you think I need you to open a passage way to hell? Sesshomaru pulls out his bakusaiga, "stand aside". He slices the water creating a deep wave. Rin is surprised and says, I can see the ocean floor from here, how is this possible.

Suddenly Bild-Shiniki yanks Rin off A-UN, pulls her into the gates of hell, as she screams for Sesshomaru and he pursuits her with no hesitation. When Sesshomaru arrived, he sees fire and lava in-between mountains. When he finally spots Bild-Shiniki, he notices Rin is unconscious.

Bild-Shiniki laughs historically; don't worry Sesshomaru I just knocked her unconscious, because she was squirming too much. You know, you are foolish Sesshomaru your willing to risk your life for this mere human "he gracefully laughs again" not only was your father cruel to you but you also shamed him being weak and pathetic. NOW YOU WILL DIE HERE JUST LIKE HER!"

Sesshomaru slashes him but miss "silence" you know nothing of what you speak for you the one who's pathetic. This will be the last time you breathe and I will make sure of it. Bild-Shiniki laughs then says "shut your mouth" opening up the netherworld, throwing Rin inside. You will know how it feels to spend eternal darkness like I. Sesshomaru races behind her nearly miss grabbing her but manage before she was completely sucked in. Sesshomaru lays her down then turn to Bild-Shiniki, for that you will pay with your life, accept your fate Bild-Shiniki; Sesshomaru rapidly decapitates Bild-Shiniki then threw him into the lava. After, he paces towards Rin.

He stoops down to lift her, checking to see if she still alive, and then Jaken yell in concern from a distant; "Sesshomaru you have to leave immediately, the gates are closing and the water is easing up." Sesshomaru rushes to reach the air but the water covered him at 30 feet and now it's a race against time, or Rin will drown. Sesshomaru pulls out his bakusaiga making another pathway to surface. When he arrived hovering over the ocean he stares at Rin, fling over to the beach.

"Rin coughs a few times waking up; what Happen?"

Sesshomaru smiles; your safe now Rin

"Jaken hurries to where they rest; you defeated him me Lord with ease and mange to save Rin, Such honor!"

Rin faints in Sesshomaru arms, so he tells Jaken "we're going to the village so she can rest."

"Yes me Lord I'm right behind you"

-Arriving at the village-

Kaede saw their arrival and journeys over to Rin cabin. When she arrived, Sesshomaru and the others are standing outside the cabin. Kaede notices Rin is unconscious; what happen to her?

"Jaken responds; during battle Rin was kidnap and,"

Sesshomaru cuts him off; but she's fine now.

"Kohaku also saw Sesshomaru arrival and approaches him with aggression; you bastard you put her in danger!"

Sesshomaru pulls out bakusaiga, if you wish to die here is fine with me

"Jaken; boy do you have a death wish or something"

Kaede attempts to calm Kohaku down, but Kohaku pushes her aside and says to Sesshomaru; why do you even exist in her life your no good for her, you will be the fate of her death.

'Kaede attempts to stop Kohaku again by saying; let Rin rest she doesn't need this right now."

Kohaku snatches away from her; fine but I'll be near

"Jaken rolls his eyes; we don't care boy."

Sesshomaru tells Jaken; Wait for me in the forest tonight

"But why me Lord?"

Sesshomaru ignores him taking Rin inside so she could rest and Kaede follows behind. He lays her down and watches her in sorrow; I'm sorry Rin. Kaede tells him everything will be fine just let her rest for a while and you can see her when she awakens. So he left heading towards the woods to release his stress of almost losing her.

Sesshomaru walks through the woods thinking to himself; I can't let anything happen to her, I can't bear losing her. Kohaku interrupts his thoughts.

"SESSHOMARU! We need to talk. Why? Why would you let her tag along with you? You don't even like humans. Why do you want her near? Just what do you want from her; if she ever dies in your presences I'm going to kill you myself"

Sesshomaru grins, oh, are you going to cut me with your weak blade?

"You asshole! Kohaku starts throwing his Kusarigama towards Sesshomaru, but he blocks it."

I want her safe as much as you

"Liar!"

Enough! Now listen, tonight I'm leaving Rin with you, because I don't want to lose her in battle, and I couldn't bare it if I did. So I decided to leave her behind.

"You talk like you love her"

Silence grew between the two when Kohaku said those words and then Sesshomaru leaps off with no words given.

"Later that night"

Sesshomaru is inside Rin's room sitting across from her on the floor, his right leg bent up with his foot placed on the floor and the other resting straight with his arms folded as he watch Rin sleep. Rin finally open her eyes feeling him near. She looks in his direction and smiles. He asks; Rin are you okay. She smiles again and replies, yes Sesshomaru I'm fine.

He doesn't take anything else from what she says instead he heads outside. After 30mins Rin comes out behind him. He tells her you need to be resting. Rin starts kissing his hand ignoring him saying there's a hot spring near how about we go join it then she kisses his neck; He closed his eyes feeling her but says, Rin we need to talk.

" Let's not talk."

The Demon beast in Sesshomaru is still sensitive to her scent of blood that lingers on him, with a mix of his own human form that loves her, so he gave in. He leaps off with her towards the hot springs. When they arrived she undresses herself pacing towards the spring and he just watches her.

"Are you going to continue to admire me or get in?"

He smirks a little, but then, doesn't. He knows what he has to do and she isn't making it any easier seducing him. He says to himself alright Rin I will join you this one last time. So he slowly undresses himself pacing towards her, and then pressing her against the hot spring wall kissing on her neck and lips. Rin wraps her arms around his neck while he lifts her right leg entering her in motion, kissing her lips. She tells him I love you so much Sesshomaru please never leave me. He doesn't respond but start performing a little harder slowly so she could hush; you can hear the soothing of her moans at a distant.

"The Early late Morning"

After finishing, its 1am and Sesshomaru is sitting under a tree next to the stream in deep thought. Rin approaches him but he doesn't make eye contact with her. She feels as though he waited for her by the way he's coming off, and it doesn't seem pleasant as if it's a distance between them;

"Are you ready for sleep Sesshomaru?"

He brushes her off, in order to go through with it; he has to be firm and straight forward. Sesshomaru locked eyes with Rin; I don't think it's a good idea for you to come along.

"Rin frowns a little, she is confused from what he says but answers; Okay so I'll wait here for you until you return Sesshomaru."

He put his head down for brief second then gazes back at her, I mean "ever."

"Rin heart dropped, it felt as if her whole world crashed before her; Wait what you mean "ever" Sesshomaru, like I won't see you again?"

My life is too dangerous for you Rin, I can't be the reason you getting killed.

"But that's not your choice Sesshomaru its mine."

No Rin it's not.

"But I love you, and "before she can finish" she realizes Sesshomaru never told her he loved her back. Rin eyes teared up; I gave myself to you Sesshomaru we became one, we… we shared a moment. I mean I committed the worst crime with you I committed immoral behavior with you because I didn't care, I love you."

Sesshomaru turns his back to her; he can feel her pain and couldn't bear to look at her any longer. Then tells her I am demon, sin is in my blood so what your saying doesn't matter now, you chose to go far.

"Rin cuts him off; you didn't hesitate to take it either, so that's it everything we shared is over?"

It's best this way Rin, without me in your life you may have a chance to live

"But Sesshomaru, without me in your life I'm as good as dead."

You can't compare the two Rin

"Rin in pure sadness says; no I can't compare, but in your eyes I'm as good as dead because either way we won't see each other anymore. So that's it, just like that?"

Sesshomaru glances back at her; yea just like that.

"No, you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

So he faced her, locking eyes with her and says; I'm sorry Rin and leaps off. For that moment Rin stood in silence, couldn't breathe and feeling vulnerable alone and sad. She whispers "just like the wind… he's gone.


	14. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

 _CHAPTER 12_

 _It's been 2 weeks since Rin seen Sesshomaru and, depression has overcame her where she locks herself in the cabin. Kaede visits her once a day to bring her food and water, as Rin sits in silence staring off. Kaede watches her and ask;_

 _Rin how are you today?_

 _"She doesn't answer her but questions; do you think Sesshomaru will ever come back?"_

 _I don't know child maybe or maybe not, but it's unhealthy to sit in your home all day. You know Kohaku has been worrying about you maybe you should give him a chance._

 _"That's not possible Kaede"_

 _Oh, why not child?_

 _"I am not the woman I was before I left the village"_

 _Kaede frowns a bit with interest what do you mean?_

 _"Sesshomaru and I... sigh, I'm just not fit for any man, as she turns her back on Kaede"_

 _But you're not married,_

 _"I know"_

 _Even so, you shouldn't suffer like you are. I mean take a breather at least._

 _Rin doesn't respond, but heads out walking toward the field._

" _Back to Sesshomaru"_

 _Jaken utters; where are we going me Lord. Sesshomaru ignores him staring off thinking about Rin, and then he tells him wait here I will be back soon. Sesshomaru is headed towards Rin village wanting to see her before he departs, but he only admires her from the forest as he stares off towards the field._

 _Rin carries a basket full of fruit heading back to her home. She feels if she stays busy trying to pass time then she won't soak in misery. Kohaku sees her and approaches;_

 _"Rin"_

 _She looked over her shoulders and said Kohaku why are you here?_

 _I'm here to see you I miss you, hugging her but she didn't hug him back. Kohaku gazes at her, you know Rin I've been thinking maybe you should marry me, let me take care of you I'm more the man for you than Sesshomaru will ever be. Rin turns her back to him;_

 _"I can't do that"_

 _Why? I'm sure if you give me a chance to love you._

 _No I can't, I'm not the same woman you left after we kissed._

 _Kohaku is confused but says what you mean you're not the same woman? Rin glances towards the ground; I'm sorry Kohaku but I fell in love with Sesshomaru and… I gave myself to him. Kohaku heart dropped as his face became over whelm with anger so he slapped her. She hits the ground dropping her basket in tears, and looked up to him. Kohaku stares at her in disgust. How dare you Rin, after I express myself to you, I thought maybe you would… but now look at you; you gave yourself to a demon that left you behind, you should be upset on how stupid you are. Then Kohaku pushes her down again and gets on top her pending her arms down. He asks why you don't love me. Rin starts screaming telling him to get off her and he does; I'm not your enemy Rin, I won't hurt you, and then runs off in pure anger._

 _Sesshomaru witness all of what just happen and his heart fills with hatred towards Kohaku. When Kohaku is deep in the forest he ran right into Sesshomaru hand. He grabs Kohaku by his neck and raises him in the air. You foolish boy how dare you put your hands on her. I should kill for that squeezing harder. Sesshomaru eyes turned blood red full of rage. Kohaku couldn't breathe, and then Sesshomaru kicks him into a tree. If you ever lay a hand on her again our next visit won't be as pleasant as this one. Kohaku holds his neck trying to catch his breath;_

 _"You bastard, you lay with her then leave and now you protecting her just who do you think you are"_

 _Sesshomaru looks at him with despise, and says Rin belongs to me kicking Kohaku again. Then he asks him. Does it hurt Kohaku, when she told you it was me? You should have heard her when we were together she enjoyed every part of it, not one time she thought of you. Kohaku picks up his weapon attempting to hit Sesshomaru;_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _But Sesshomaru blocks his attacks again. Listen fool I plan to come back for her, I just need her safely away for the moment and if you thought for a second I was going to let you take her from me then you are more foolish than I thought. Now free yourself before I change my mind killing you, then Sesshomaru turns around and walk off. Kohaku screams you bastard!_

" _Back to the village"_

 _Rin is walking back to her cabin in pure despair, I love you Sesshomaru and you left… left me alone, how could you… I hate you… what am I saying I don't hate you, even though he left, my love for him still lingers. Sigh I yearn for your much, if only I can see him one last time. Sigh_

" _Later in the day"_

 _Kaede mosey over to Rin cabin, she hears wheezing in the back ground; she yells "Rin are you okay" Rin is puking on the side of her cabin. Kaede sees her and rushes to her" are you okay," Rin says I'm fine I just got a little dizzy and nauseated heading to the stream. Rin maybe you need to lie down, no Kaede, honest I'm fine. Kaede stares at Rin for a moment, "Rin are you late?" Rin paused "late" then she gasps, how long has it been, Kaede eyes widen well I don't know Rin I wasn't the one who did it. Rin mugs Kaede, you're not helping. Kaede inspects Rin from a distant, now it make since, all the weight you picked up in such a short amount of time. Lie down child let me check you, Kaede presses on her abdomen and with hesitation she looks back up to Rin and it seems you are. Rin heart dropped, what I am supposed to do… I mean, how much time I have. Well Rin knowingly for a dog it's 63 to75 days, but in your case since you're human and he's no regular dog, so I don't know. Rin drop to her knees and "sighs" she glances over to Kaede he left me and now I have to deal with this thing. Kaede eyes widen "thing?" I'm sorry Kaede my words aren't coming together correctly. Kaede hugs Rin, you will be fine everything will come together you'll see._

 _I hope so Kaede… I hope so._

" _Sesshomaru at the gates of the netherworld"_

 _Sesshomaru stepped to Gozu and Mezu, he held out his Tenseiga but the sword doesn't respond. He glances at his sword in confusion. Jaken says me Lord I see your sword isn't working; I wonder what the meaning of this is. The statues notice the sword isn't responding as well so they asked, "Do you wish to pass" Jaken said are you looney, no we do not wish to pass! Sesshomaru tells Jaken the only way to pass through if you die and lead the way. Jaken eyes bucked in fear "WHAT?" But me Lord then who will accompany you. Sesshomaru smirks and walk away. Jaken said was that a joke running behind him._

 _Sesshomaru is walking from the cave staring at his sword trying to rationalize why it's not working, I didn't notice until now, but you've been unresponsive for two weeks now. Jaken you and A-UN wait for me east of here I have business to take care of. But me Lord where are you headed off to, Sesshomaru ignores him and keep walking. Jaken ponders he must going to see Totosai the sword forger._

 _But Totosai already knew Sesshomaru was coming and was trying to leave before he does, but it was too late. When Sesshomaru arrive, he says my sword isn't working, why? Totosai said you've been a very busy man is why; let me take a look, hmm… hmm…. I see… yep it's clear. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, what's clear? "Your sword won't work for hundred days and why, well I don't know, it's beyond me." Sesshomaru whips out bakusaiga well lets help you contemplate harder. Totosai blew fire around Sesshomaru to escape and said in hidden you will find out soon enough but I am not the one to tell you. Sesshomaru grunts, turns around and walks off._

 _Sesshomaru is leaping through the air irritated because he is unable to make a move for hundred days longer than what he expected. Rin I'm sorry but for some reason you have to wait longer for my return, but soon as it's all over I will find you. I hope you forgive me I am only trying to protect you because I can't imagine losing you. The only reason I couldn't tell you the truth because you would of went against my words to try and find me, I can't allow that._


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" _Day 50"_

 _Rin is feeling lonely walking toward the river that's a mile away, when she reached the water, attempting to jump in, she notice her reflection. She sees how big she gotten then thought about how it happened. Tears run down her face as she wipes them, she undress herself and dives in releasing all her stress and worries taking the moment to feel the water surround her. When she comes up Kohaku stands before her, she looks away. You can't see me like this Kohaku. Don't worry Rin I know you hold confinement, I'm okay with it, and he helps her out the water. She started to dress herself and when he saw her back, he turns his head feeling nothing but sadness. Rin turns from him and holds herself feeling ashamed and says I thought you were okay with it. Kohaku fusses at Rin "it's not that easy okay and plops down on the ground." Rin sits next to him, at that moment he says to her I'm sorry for putting my hands on you Rin it wasn't my place to be angry with you, we never agreed to anything. I forgive you Kohaku laying her head on his shoulder. It's not like we can't be friends. Rin I can't be your friend when… when I'm in love with you." Rin eyes widen then looked away I'm sorry I hurt you. You don't need to apologize for being in love with someone else, you can't help it. Well anyway I have to go I promise Sango I will spend more time with her and the family. He hugs her and flew off with Kirara._

" _Rin heads back to the village"_

 _Rin paces through the village; she can hear the villager's whisper_

" _I heard she's in love with a demon"_

" _I heard she's a demon whore"_

"I heard _she was trapped by a demon and force confinement upon her"_

 _Rin mind start spinning in circles, she can't take it anymore then runs home, and when she arrive inside her cabin she leans against the wall descending in tears._

" _Sesshomaru at the palace"_

 _Sesshomaru is sitting on the edge of the palace looking out to the world, with his hair and wind blowing in the direction where he glares, his leg bent with his foot placed on the floor, the other hanging off the ledge, his inner arm between his hand and elbow resting on his knee. He stares off then drop only his eyes thinking of Rin, feeling as if he made a mistake leaving her behind, then he says maybe I feel this way because I miss her if only we could touch again but I can't show my face now my life is still too dangerous, but maybe she will never be safe with me when I become Emperor… maybe._

" _Day 100"_

 _Rin rushes out her home attempting to haste towards Kaede home, but when she was half there she dropped to her knees reaching out screaming Kaede name, she is in so much pain she can't brace it. A villager woman sees her and rush to Kaede while other villagers stood around Rin saying oh know it's about to be born to terrorize the village. Then another villager man says we have to kill her and the confinement before it's born. Kohaku jumps to the scene, not on your life and punches the man. Kaede rushes to Rin and tells Kohaku, help me lift her and carry her to my home. When they arrived inside Kohaku saw how much pain Rin is in, I can't watched this Kaede," that's fine the villager woman will help me." The villagers stood outside shouting that demon will kill us when it's grown; we have to kill her and the confinement, Kohaku steps outside the villagers surrounds him, Kohaku says to them if any of you touch her I will slaughter you just like the castle to the west of here. The villagers gasp you was the cause of that, Kohaku says yes and if you touch her I don't mind taking you all out as well. The villagers stepped back and they all return to their homes in fear. Kohaku calms down, good thing they didn't call my bluff._

 _Kohaku went back inside to check on Rin, she fainted because she lost so much blood but the new born was fine, Kohaku runs to Rin is she okay, Kaede puts the new born down, Rin lost a lot of blood only time will tell. Kaede can we do something? Well there is a herb Jinenji been working on for some time now, it increases your blood but we are unsure if it works, Kohaku gets up well we have to try and hops on Kirara taking off. Kaede watch him leave "I hope it works."_

" _A demon of pure hatred towards Kohaku follows him"_

 _A demon been lurking around Kohaku for a while now, and learned that the girl who'd followed Sesshomaru is not under his protection any more. So the demon creeps away like theft in the night to inform other demons. When the demon arrives In the middle of the forest he calls out all Sesshomaru demon slaves that were tormented._

 _Listen up you fools the girl that was protected by that worthless demon Sesshomaru is free from his protection; we seek our revenge by killing her; take her head for our possession and present it to our so called Lord Sesshomaru. We will take back our honor that was forced from us we will show him how it feels to suffer. We will show him no mercy. A tree size demon says with a concern voice, we will be killed if we tried Lord Sesshomaru he is the strongest of these lands he will destroy us at the blink of an eye. Silence you pathetic scared fool, he may be able to take us out one by one but he can't kill us together._

 _-LETS KILL THE GIRL- all the demons shouted and cheered_

 _A Monk from another village can feel the ground tremble as they shake in fear. Monk mutters, something has disturb the demons that lurks the bushes, trees and waters for now they only seek one thing._

" _Back to Sesshomaru"_

 _As he continues to sit on the edge his Tenseiga beats. Sesshomaru glances so you back, Totosai appears before him and says do you wish to know why Tenseiga slept, Sesshomaru stands up "I have no interest in why this pathetic sword slept now move aside I have unfinished business then he leaps off leaving Jaken behind pursuing Ryukotsusei._

 _Totosai "shacks his head" that fool will lose everything he ever loved because of his foolish acts and selfless greed._


	16. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

 _Kohaku finally arrived to Jinenji, and runs to his hut. Kohaku bust in, Jinenji please you have to help its Rin she lost so much blood I think she dying, we can't let her die. Jinenji eyes water not Rin no we can't let her die I've been working on his herb to help increase blood, we can try it on her but I'm not sure if it would work but we have to try and I'm coming with you to give her the herb. Kohaku nods and take off with Jinenji running behind._

 _When they arrived Kaede said you finally made it back, Jinenji rushed to Rin and lean down lifting her head a little to give the herb and then says now only time can tell._

 _-The baby starts cooing-_

 _Jinenji and Kohaku looked in the direction of the baby, Kohaku frowned in confusion is that the child, Kaede holds her and says yes," but… but she is human," Kaede says yes she appears human but, when she cries she is full demon with still a pure heart. Kohaku says is that possible, Kaede sits in silence unable to answer Kohaku question._

 _-Later that night-_

 _The baby begins to cry, waking Rin up. She looks around noticing everyone is sleep and then looks at the baby, Rin crawls to her and smiles "you're beautiful " picking her up calming her down then Rin notice the baby hair went from silver to black, she is stunned, my baby has two identities well that's different. Hmm even so you are beautiful, I'm going to name you Shiori_

 _Kaede hears Rin and wake up, you're up child, Kaede chuckled, and I will have to say someone has favored you because you never perish. Rin face turns red what do you mean, Kaede said you lost a lot of blood but Jinenji newly herb brought you back to us. Rin smiles I guess I am lucky, and then Kohaku wakes up, "Rin your alive" and hugs her then he pulls back I'm sorry I didn't notice you was holding the baby," so you found a name," yea I'm going to name her Shiori" Kohaku smiles that's a nice name. Then the land raddled, Jinenji calls for Kohaku from outside, then Kohaku rushes outside "what's happening" but when he looks up he sees 50 demons in the sky. "The demons speak" we are here to kill Rin for revenge, Rin hears the demons from inside, Kaede protect my child with your life I'm going to fight and lure them away from the village. "Rin you are in no condition to fight," Well can't sit around and do nothing I'll be damn, Rin runs out side with her bow, you degusting demons want me then you'll have to catch me first, she takes off shooting her arrow in the sky, Kohaku and Jinenji is right behind her helping._

" _Sesshomaru headed to the netherworld"_

 _Sesshomaru stands forth Mezu and Gozu once again, he holds up Tenseiga. Gozu speaks, you hold the sword of the underworld once again you may pass. When Sesshomaru arrives in side he sees Ryukotsusei destroying his farther tomb. He approaches how you dare disturb my father's tomb with your filthy body you will pay the ultimate price for what you've done. Ryukotsusei turns around frighten because he thought it was Inuyasha, but then he looks closely and laughs, "are you also the son of Inu-No-Taisho, "he laughs" I will destroy you just like I destroyed him. Sesshomaru frowns you may have defeated my farther but I won't be taken down so easily but, "Sesshomaru smirks" you will know the true meaning of darkness. Sesshomaru pulls out his bakusaiga holding it horizontally to the right. Ryukotsusei grunts you insolence little brat you will suffer the same fate as your farther "blasting Sesshomaru", Sesshomaru dodges and appears to his face. "You die here" swinging his bakusaiga destroying Ryukotsusei as his body floats in little pieces, then Sesshomaru pulls out Tenseiga sending him to oblivion._

 _Sesshomaru approaches his farther tomb, "now you can rest in peace" just when he was about to return back to earth his farther called out to him. Sesshomaru you are unable to leave this place. Sesshomaru is confused and says, explain to me, why? "Sesshomaru you have been to the netherworld to many times, now you have to serve 2years here for your punishment, then Sesshomaru Tenseiga disappeared. What is the meaning of this farther, but I thought if I defeated Ryukotsusei I can take over your throne, "this is true son but in order to completely take over you have to sit out your punishment". Sesshomaru sat on his farther bones; I guess my future here is getting comfortable until my 24months are up, it would have been nice if someone informed me, Inu-No-Taisho says "Oh and why that is." Because farther I left a human woman behind and now she has to wait even longer for my return I didn't even give her a proper good bye, then he ponders in his mind "Rin you bet not die on me while I'm here." Sigh the only reason I'm here is because my self-greed and if you die on me it will be my fault for leaving you behind in the first place, if only, I could embrace you again._

" _Meanwhile Rin, Kohaku and Jinenji ran towards mountains "_

 _Rin screams to Kohaku, "It's too many of them." Jinenji smashing demons from left to right, Rin falls down I don't think I can go any longer, Kohaku says we have to keep moving, he grabs Rin running and killing demons from left to right, then one demon knocks over Kohaku dropping Rin, the other demon grabs Rin by her arm and hovers over midair. The demon looks down at Rin and says Sesshomaru is the blame for your death and drops her. Jinenji and Kohaku scream "nooooo Rin!" after Rin was dropped the demons withdrawn from the scene._

 _Kohaku runs down the mountain attempting to find Rin, for a week there was no sign of her he looked everywhere. Jinenji went back to Kaede to inform what has happen. Kaede hope for Rin return._

 _Kohaku finally return to the village, he heads to Kaede home, he approaches her "I tried Kaede I searched everywhere for her and I couldn't find her, I mean I'm not sure if they ate her or she escape, it's no way she could of survive that fall but yet I can't find her remains._

 _Kaede looks at Rin's baby, and put her head down, it's a tragic the baby will not have a mother nor farther just as Rin, and unfortunately the baby will suffer the same fate._

 _Kohaku is in tears, it's my fault if only I was stronger this wouldn't have happen._

 _Kaede gaze out to the sunset, and she says to herself Rin you better be alive._


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

" _Two years later"_

 _Sesshomaru is resting on his father's bones, Inu-No-Taisho speaks out to him, "Sesshomaru it is time." Sesshomaru opens his eyes and his Tenseiga returns to him, he looked towards his father, it was nice for the time being, I will always honor you father, now I have to go, take care._

 _Inu-NO-Taisho says to himself, Sesshomaru you have grown so much, I hope this time of peace change your heart forever. –Sesshomaru keeps going-_

 _Sesshomaru didn't bother going to the Palace instead he pursued Rin first. He races to Kaede village going through the forest at that point he notice demons lurking surrounding him, he comes to a stop. A tree size demon speaks, Sesshomaru you have made fools of us and for that you paid the ultimate price, -then they showed themselves, hundreds of demons including the birds of paradise -, you tormented us, slaved us, embarrassed us just to build your empire, when you abandon us we seek out revenge, we killed your precious human. Sesshomaru eyes took interest but his body shows no emotion, now the demon says you will suffer the same fate. Sesshomaru pulls out his bakusaiga and grin; I assume you pathetic demons have a death wish. The demons start growling, how dare you, you are outnumbered. "If you think I can be taken down by you worthless creatures you are sadly mistaken, more stupid than I presume and I refuse to think you took Rin down as well, but since you attempted to kill her, well, I have to return the favor… -the demons stood around in fear- Sesshomaru power from his sword increased, then he swings his sword in a circle motion, "now feel my wrath." Taking them all out at once, Sesshomaru power was so strong it was practically an over kill. The anger grew inside him because it might be a gamble Rin is dead at that juncture he hurries to Kaede village._

 _-Rin you better be alive-_

 _When Sesshomaru arrived to the village he sees a little girl playing outside of Kaede home, the wind blew rising the little girl scent and into Sesshomaru face, he says to himself that scent it's a demon scent but she appears to be human, observing her the little tripped over and hit the ground, she tries to hold her tears but they came pouring out like a waterfall then her hair change to silver and her ears grew pointy, Kaede runs outside and grabs her before the other villagers see and brought her inside. Sesshomaru eyes widen as he sees the little girl transform then he sniffed around, I don't sense Rin here. He flies down to Kaede home, and walk in starling Kaede. When she realize who it was she became shocked, Sesshomaru why are you here, "I came back for Rin but I don't sense her anywhere, why? Kaede put her head down, I'm sorry Sesshomaru but Rin is... she's lifeless. Sesshomaru heart dropped, and then Kaede said demons sought her out, killing her because you enslaved them. The little girl is hiding behind Kaede looking at Sesshomaru, and he looked down at her, then the little girl covered her face. Sesshomaru asked who's the child and why do you she carries a demon scent, not to mention the transformation I seen outside._

 _Kaede responds; well Sesshomaru this is your daughter Shiori, she was confine in Rin when you left her behind. "Rin bared a child of mind" Kaede gazed at Sesshomaru, yes she did. Kaede placed her hand on Shiori back nudging her, don't be shy this is your father. Sesshomaru stoop down on one knee staring at her, Shiori smiled at him, and it resembles her mother's smile, but she wouldn't come near him. Sesshomaru stood up and turned from them; "I refuse to believe Rin is dead, I will search for her this isn't her end, and he walks out. Shiori is more intelligent at the age of 2 than a regular child, she looked up to Kaede is it okay for me to leave with him I want to search for my mother as well, Kaede gaze at her with a smile of course child he's your father now catch him before he leaves. When Sesshomaru was ready to leap off, Shiori runs behind him father don't leave me. Sesshomaru stop to turn and saw her running towards him, he smiles then grabs her taking off. When he was hovering in the air he looks at her, "so you talk after all" she giggle I was just giving you a hard time. So father where are we headed off to, Sesshomaru frowned to find your mother. Then Shiori frowns, pushed away and flies off ahead of him lets go. Sesshomaru catches up with her, because she's slow compared to him, he says you can transform how? Well only when I get mad or sad I don't know how to control it, Sesshomaru says well we going to have to change that._

 _Sesshomaru searched Rin location for months he couldn't sense her anywhere; Shiori says to him, maybe she is really gone and the demons removed her remains. Sesshomaru paused "it's possible but how can I accept this, no closure no goodbye, nothing how can I live like this when it's so incomplete. He looks to Shiori come on lets head to my Empire._

 _When he arrived to the entrance with Shiori, Jaken comes running full speed "in tears" me Lord Its been too long, where have you been, Sesshomaru says in the netherworld, Jaken with a concern voice "for two years me Lord" then Jaken glanced at the little girl, me Lord who's the kid, Shiori respond aren't you a kid and Jaken mouth dropped I am a full grown demon, " Shiori looked at him up and down, you don't look full grown to me." Jaken says never mind that who are you? "I'm his daughter", Jaken mouth dropped but… but who is the mother, well I don't know much of her but her name is Rin, Jaken eyes popped out his head, and said but Sesshomaru is your father, then Jaken looked back and forward at Sesshomaru and Shiori, but how is that possible. Sesshomaru through a rock at him then said don't ask stupid questions Jaken._

 _Me Lord but where is Rin, "Sesshomaru hesitated but answered she's dead Jaken," Jaken eyes water, what do you mean me Lord, but how? Shiori notice her dad didn't want to respond so she responds for him; she was killed by demons because they wanted revenge on Sesshomaru. Jaken tears flow down his face, but she was my friend I mean she was annoying but she saved my life and I… I couldn't save her._

 _Sesshomaru Mother comes walking towards them, you have completed your task Sesshomaru, then she notices everyone is sad, why the long faces, you should be… and before she can finish she notice the little girl, who is she, Jaken answers that's Lord Sesshomaru daughter Princess Shiori. "Your daughter?" but, who's the mother and when was she conceived. Jaken answer again, Shiori belongs to Rin but Rin is not with us anymore._

 _Sesshomaru mother says well I guess that's why the long faces, Sesshomaru you should not be worrying about that human you should be celebrating your victory. No answer? Well never the less my ceremony for my exit has come; all of you should get cleaned up for tonight, and meet me in my garden of thorns flowers._

" _The ceremony"_

 _The garden of flowers is a ground that hovers over to the north where the world can see. Lord Sesshomaru mother gives a speech._

 _My time has come where I am no longer strongest of these lands and my time is at an end, even so my son Lord Sesshomaru will be the ruler over this earth he will give direction for I longer cannot, so on and so forth._

 _She gracefully reaches out to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru" he approaches in front of her and kneels; she took his father sword and placed it on each side of his shoulders, "I pronounce you Emperor of this New Empire then she did Shiori "Princess of this Empire" lastly Jaken "Chef Minster"._

 _Now I should release myself from this world, his mother slowly turns in dissolving diamond dust and fade into the sky._

 _Sesshomaru sit upon his throne with an unsatisfied look buried in his thoughts._

– _Rin you can't be gone-_


	18. Chapter 15 Part 2

CHAPTER 15 PART 2

Sesshomaru stares off on his throne with his head rested on his fist and his elbow to the arm rest, as he thinks about Rin. Everything I ever wanted is at the palms of my hands and it means nothing without you… he continues pondering, until;

Shiori! I won't let you put make up on my face

"But Jaken you lost the bet, you wanted to see who's taller and I won"

Shiori is chasing after Jaken with lip balm.

"Sesshomaru smirks"

"Deep in the forest"

Rin has been covered with mud so demons are unable to sense her; it's been a few months now and there's no sign of any demon chasing me, did they give up or … maybe. Sigh, even so I've grown tired of this mud maybe I should wash it off… hmmm.

"The Empire"

See Jaken now you look pretty

"I think my demon man hood has been cut by half the years I been on earth."

While Jaken and Shiori continue to bicker back and forth, Sesshomaru walks toward the end of the Empire ledge watching the sunset. Jaken shows up behind him; Lord Sesshomaru says to him I'm leaving watch over Shiori

"Sigh, Yes me Lord, then he mumbles, babysitting his daughter will be a nightmare; besides I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru wants to go on his own all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru leaves the Empire in deep thought; I am now Emperor and yet I feel it's not enough, I just need to clear my thoughts, get over what is already done.

"Deep in the Forest"

Rin is walking along the forest and hears water splashing; she lifts her head to inhale the air, "smells like water is near". So she continues to pace through the trees trying follow the smell and sound. Finally Rin strolled upon a water fall;

"Wow, it's beautiful. I'm going for a dip; I can't take this filth any longer."

Rin gets undressed and dive into the deep part of the water fall; she goes under cleaning all the mud off her.

"Traveling through the forest"

Sesshomaru is leaping through the forest, he picks up a slight but familiar scent and in deep thought he ponders; that scent, could it be; it's no mistake. He rushes toward the direction of the scent. Meanwhile Rin is still swimming through the water. She finally moves to the less deep part of the water where it comes to her hips and her hair lay's on her chest. Rin gazes upon the water fall, holding her heart. Moments like this I wish you were here. Sesshomaru finally arrives where he sees a woman in the water. He says to himself;

Rin

The wind blew from her direction into his face as he inhales her scent that lingers around him. Sesshomaru paces slowly in the water. Rin hears someone behind her so she turns around, and the person who stands before her is the person she yearned for, her heart feels as if it paused, longer than a skipped beat, she barely catches her breath, but manage to still speak;

"Sesshomaru, you're here"

Rin is so in shock she couldn't say another word, so he broke the silence; I picked up your scent miles away; it was slight, and now I know why. Rin tears up "I miss you Sesshomaru." She hugs him burying her face in his chest hugs. He hugs her back and says, I thought I lost you then tilts her head to face his eyes. He stares at her for a few seconds to take in her presences then tells her;

I love you Rin

Rin eyes widen and she pulls back from him to make sure it was Sesshomaru who said those words and before she can tell him back, he kisses her, Rin melted at the touch of his lips. She pulls back again and tells herself I have to be dreaming. It's not a dream Rin, I'm here.

"Sesshomaru, why did you abandon me?"

It doesn't matter now

Rin grasp her heart putting her head down in disappointment, but Sesshomaru grabs the hand that held her heart and says, Rin it doesn't matter because I will never leave your side again. You have my word. Rin tears up and hugs him again, and says that's right because this time I won't let you go. I'm sorry Rin, I will love and protect you and my daughter forever. Rin eyes widen continuing to brace him.

He knows.


End file.
